Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer
by Dionnee-Chan
Summary: Natsu beats on Lucy and tells her to get out of Fairy Tail. Doing as she is told she left the guild to train. When in the woods she meets Stella the celestial dragon. Stella tells her that her mother Layla was the dragon queen. She gets turned into a 10 year old by Stella to train. Could she ever forgive Natsu and is Natsu really Natsu. Before 7 year gap.
1. Chapter 1

**Dionnee-Chan: He my peeps! This is my first fanfic so don't hate me if it is bad!**

**Lucy: Don't worry its not going to bad.**

**Happy: Yeah don't worry Dionnee-Chan**

**Dionnee-Chan: Thank you guys *anime cries* thank you so much!**

**Lucy: *sweat drops* anyway Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Happy: If she did Lisanna would have never came back from the dead to steal Natsu away from Luigi!**

**Lucy: *5 ticked marks appear on her head* It's Lucy you dumb cat!**

**Happy: AHHH *hides behind Dionne-Chan* HELP SCARY LUCY!**

**Dionnee-Chan: And on with the story!**

Lucy POV~

I woke up as soon as the sun rays hit my eyes. I look at the clock...7:39..."FUDGE!" **(AN Note~ I don't see Lucy as the type of person to curse XP)** I have to meet Natsu at the train station at 8 for a job today!I quickly get up brush my teeth, brush my hair and put it in a pony tail, put on a red tube top with a black mini skirt, then I was eating my cereal humming a happy tune. I was happy because this is the first mission I have been on with Natsu in mouths. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas I have been ignored. Aside from Wendy, Juvia, Gajeel, Mira, Levy, Laxus and Master of course.

I was put my keys on my belt, then I was about to put on my Fleuve Etoile when I heard a sound from my front door.

*BANG BANG BANG*

It must be Natsu...wait when has he used the door? I went down stairs and sure enough Natsu was there. '_Did he finally learn some manners_' I thought. Then he gave me a big toothy grin and said "Lucy can I come in" "Sure" I said smiling to him

We went up the stairs I continued to get ready when all of the sudden Natsu took my whip and keys and tossed them to the other side of the room. "Why did you do that?" I asked puzzling on why he did that..._'maybe to tease me?' _I thought

Then he punch me in the face, I went flying across the room. "Okay Bitch, here is the deal!" he said as he walked over to me "I want your sorry ass off of Team Natsu!" **(AN Note~ yeah sorry I feel that Natsu can curse...)**

"W-w-why" I said stuttering because I was terrified that he might use his magic on me. "Isn't it clear?! You are so weak. Your always hiding behind your spirits!" He shouted "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

He hit me head on with his magic and I slammed into my wall and coughed up blood. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN FAIRY TAIL" He shouted and hit me again with his Fire Dragon Iron Fist. "Team Natsu is replacing you with Lisanna. She is wayyyyyyy better than you and hotter too!" He said heading for the door

"If I ever see your sorry ass at the guild again you will be killed!" He snapped at me at walked out of the door. _'I never thought you hated me this much...' _she thought while tears starting to fall down her face.

"Open Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" I said as I summoned my maid. "Punishment ti-...Hime are you alright!" She said as she rushed over to me. "Yes I just need you to heal my wounds." I said "And Virgo" "Yes Hime" she replied. "Will you pack up my things, I am going to the woods to train" I asked her. "Yes Hime"

"Virgo I am going to go to the guild be back shortly, please be packed when I get back." I said to her as heading to the door. "As you wish Hime." And with that I left for Fairy Tail.

*Time Skip: At the Guild 15 minutes later still Lucy POV*

I stopped right at the entrance '_If I ever see your sorry ass at the guild again you will be killed!' _Natsu's words still fresh in my mind so I decided not to be killed today and went around the back. I slipped in the guild through the back and quickly ran up the stairs to the second floor hoping Natsu wouldn't see me.

I stop right at the door that said _**"Masters Office"**_ I knocked and heard the master say "Come in come in"

Master Makarov turned around worry on his face and asked "What is it my Child?" He knew how I was being treated in the guild he knew this would probably happen. "Master I would like to leave the guild" I said with my head high. "May I ask why my child?" he said while tears threated to fall. I told him what happened at my house, when I was done he looked furious. "My child you do not have to leave just let me talk to Nat-" he said but I cut him off "No" I said while little water droplets made my vision blurry. "He is right, I should not just hid behind my spirits. I am doing this not for him, but for me and my spirits."

Master Makarov just nodded his head and said "If that is your wish than so be it" I gave him my hand and he waved his hand above it and it was gone. I was turning to leave when he said "Lucy remember rule one, you must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live..."

"Two, you must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain" I said continuing what he said as tears began to fall.

"Three" Master said with his voice shaking with every word, "although our paths may have been diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends who love you.

"And I won't Mas-no...Gramps" I said smiling "Would you please give these six letters to Levy, Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Juvia, and Wendy." I said as I walked to the door, Makarov nodded, "of course I still conceder you my child." I walked out the door and watched from the second floor as Natsu laughed with the rest of Team Natsu. _'probably talking about how they all hate me and think I'm weak.'_

*Time Skip Back at Lucy's Apartment Lucy's POV*

I walked into my apartment...wow...I looked around and the room was completely empty _'Virgo is really fast mental note thank Virgo...'_ I grabbed 2 bags that were near the door, one was filled with clothes and the other filled with food. I left a note on my door telling the land lady that I will no longer pay my monthly rent of 70,000 jewel and left for the woods.

*Meanwhile at Fairy Tail*

Normal POV

Master Makarov walked out of his office mad down right to bone. He stepped on to the railing of the second floor "SLIENCE!" Makarov yelled. Everyone looked right at him with curious eyes.

"We have lost a very dear and good member today.." Makarov said with eyes tearing up. "Who is it Gramps?" asked Natsu. Makarov looked at Natsu and laughed everyone were now puzzled out of there minds, "It's funny," Makarov said "Your the reason she left." At the word She everyone, beside the dense idiot Natsu knew who it was...Lucy. Some people gasped and Wendy and Carla cried, Happy was trying his best not to cry. Even Elfman cried then said, "Natsu isn't manly at all."

"What do you mean _she_ left?" Natsu said as he looked around the room. Makarov was now furious "YOU IDIOT IT WAS LUCY! LUCY IS THE ONE WHO LEFT!" he yelled at Natsu. Natsu was surprised and what did he do make her leave? Sure Natsu did ignore her for about two months but he had to catch up with Lisanna.

Then he ran, he ran all the way to her apartment but on the way out of the guild for some reason Lisanna was smirking?

Natsu's POV *At Lucy's apartment*

I jumped up to her window and climbed in...nothing or even no one was here..."LUCE...where are you Luce!" I screamed all through her apartment. She wasn't there, her scent was faint. She left at least 30 minutes ago. I followed her scent until I was at the woods I couldn't smell her anymore.

I went back to her apartment only one thing in my mind _'why did she leave and what did I do?' _Then it stuck me like Laxus's lightning, _'her video lacrima!' _

I ran all the way up her stairs, funny first time I've used the door, "YOSH!" I screamed because she left it behind. I grabbed it and press play.

_'What the hell?'_ is all I could think then I looked closer '_This isn't me someone is using take over magic?! But who could it be? The only person I know who uses take over magic is Lisanna and Mira? No can't be them they wouldn't do that.'_

"But who then?!" I screamed out loud. I was determined to find who ever did this and severely hurt them or even kill them.

Then I sweat dropped what was a certain red head mage going to think of this. She was like her little sister, and Grey loved her as a little sister. '_I am in some very deep shit!'_

Lucy POV in the woods

"Thanks Loki this is far enough." I said then he put me down from carrying me bridle style. I asked him to carry me so Gajeel or Wendy could not track my scent, not like Natsu would try this is what he wanted. "Hime if you ever want me to carry you just ask because I would do it when ever you asked...for the power of love!" I sweat dropped as he disappeared into the spirit world.

I started to set up camp it was a great place to train waterfall near where I could go and bath and try, key word try, to catch fish. Sure I went with Happy and Natsu but I was never good at it. Natsu would sit there and tell me not to give-stop Lucy. She mentally slapped herself stop talking about them they didn't want you so you don't want them. Or that's what I keep telling my self...

I kept walking until I stepped in a very deep hole or was it a foot print...

I looked and saw the most unbelievable thing...a...Dragon. It was all golden with white tipped tail, white horns and white claws. It looked at her and said, "I am Stella the Celestial Spirit Dragon, and might you be Layla's daughter Lucy?"

"Y-y-yes" I said

"My Princess" she said as she bowed her head.

"WHHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" I yelled

**Hehe cliffhanger! I'm evil!**

**Please review and tell me how i did for my first fanfic! tell me if I should make it longer or something. The letters she made will be shown in the next chapter.**

**~Chow**


	2. Chapter 2

Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys sorry again for the late update, I rewrote my story about 3 times yesterday and I wasn't going to write it again at 11:00 at night. Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews. Yes this is going to be a Sting x Lucy story, maybe a little bit of NaLu. Thanks for the suggestions I will at least use 1 of them. So thanks for your-

Sting~ OI! Get on with the story already!

Dionnee-Chan~ Oh I get it this is the sorry where you and Lucy meet so you want to get on with it.

Sting~ *blushes red as a tomato* Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail

Rouge~ Dionnee-Chan...He didn't say no.

Dionnee-Chan~ *Fangirl squeal*

Lector~ Crap! Get on with the story

Frosh~ Fro thinks so too!

_Last time on Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

_Lucy POV_

_"My Princess" Stella said as she bowed her head_

_"WWWHHHAAATTT!" I yelled_

Lucy POV~In the woods

"You are Layla-Sama's daughter right" Stella asked as she lifted her head up. I nodded not being able to speak...maybe I heard her wrong...sure she bowed but maybe...a bird almost hit her head?

"Wait...if I heard you correct, then does that mean that my mother was the...Dragon Queen?" I asked surprised I could speak after the information she just told me. Then. She. Nodded.

"Yes indeed. Your mother was the Dragon Realm's Queen. She wasn't killed because of normal sickness, she died because Zeref poisoned her. He was and still is greedy and wanted the Dragon Realm so he could enslave human kind. But before he could your mother pasted the throne down to me and told me to come and find her daughter in the woods when she was 17. So I have been here since the day you have turned 17 looking for you to bring you to the Dragon Realm and teach you to be the next Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer. But there is a slight catch..." Stella said. And with every word my mouth got closer and closer to the ground.

"what's the catch?" I asked wondering "Well I would have to turn you into a 10 year old you see to begin your training you need to be from the age 5 to 10. So I am going to turn you into a ten year old. You can continue train when you are older than ten you just need to START training as a ten year old. You will be trained in Light, Shadow, Celestial, Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Iron, Poison, and Heavenly Body Dragon Slaying and Time magic. you will train with me first since you are a Celestial Wizard. " She explained to me "Are you ready Lucy-Sama"

'But is it really worth going through puberty TWICE...' I thought but then again, 'I did say I was going to train. And I could beat Zeref and avenge my mother so why not..' "Yes I am ready" I said with a determined look on my face

Then Stella started to chant I guess some ancient words, I started to glow. When I was done glowing I looked down I was 10. I wore a pink dress with a pink belt with my keys and my whip. Wait a minute my whip...shrank?

"Your Fleuve Etoile has shrunk to fit your size. I put a spell on it for when you grow it grows too." Stella said then I hoped on her back and we were at the Dragon Realm in a flash.

Meanwhile at the Guild~Normal POV

Everyone changed...even if Lucy just left 5 hours ago. Mira was back to her old tomboy self, Levy won't read, Elfman wont say anyone or anything is manly, Wendy wont smile, Cana wont drink, Erza won't eat cake until Lucy comes back and its her 'Welcome Back' cake, Gray stop stripping, and so on.

Master came out of his office, everyone was still sad and gloomy, so he went around and gave the people Lucy left letters for, their letters. And went up stairs grabbed a book off his desk and waited for Levy to come and get it.

Wendy POV

_Dear Wendy,_

_Please don't blame yourself, I didn't leave because I lacked attention no I left to become stronger. I will be back and I will kick Natsu's but and never talk to him again. You know what he did I bet you know already he kicked me out of team Natsu and said never to come back to the Guild. I love you Wendy. You, Mira, Juvia, Levy, and Carla are my Nakama. No you guys aren't, you guys are my sisters. I want you to remember something right now I bet you aren't smiling, I want you to smile. Smile when all hope seems lost when there isn't a single drop of sunlight on a stormy day. Promise me. I love you never forget me. Goodbye_

_Love, Lucky Lucy _

"I promise Lucy, I promise." I said smiling as tears dropped down on to the paper, _'Natsu your Dragon_ _hide is mine!_' I thought

Levy POV~

_Dear Levy-Chan,_

_This isn't a goodbye I will return to Fairy Tail and trust me I will bet Natsu and Lisanna and show her I am not weak. Levy just already ask Gajeel out, everyone (but him) know you like him. And him being the dense baka he is won't admit he like you. Levy please read again you might not want to admit it but I know you a little better than you do. Goodbye for now, I will probably write to you again. Love you_

_Love, Lucy-Chan _

_P.S my novel is upstairs may not be finished but hey I finish it when I get back._

I quickly run upstairs to Masters' Office. He must have knew cause he was standing in the door way with a book in hand. I grabbed it and bowed thanking him. I went downstairs ready to read it.

Gajeel POV~

Shrimp ran upstairs better read this letter before she gets back and learns I can read and tries to get me into some of her books.

_Dear Metal Head,_

_Hey Gajeel, I bet your reading this behind Levy's back so she doesn't catch you. Yes I know you that well. Please take care of Levy and Juvia for me. I put in Juvias' letter to ask out Gray so if he breaks her heart break him for me. And take care of Levy because I want you to ask her out. And if you break her heart or get her pregnant before you mate mark her (yes I know about the mate make) then I will make you into Scrap-Metal got it. Okay good. this might seem weird but, I love you BUT as a brother. I give you permission to bet up Natsu. Goodbye _

_Love, Bunny-Girl_

Might as well when Levy gets back from upstairs I will ask her out on a date. _'Hmph, even in a letter you_ _still don't sound threating Bunny-Girl'_ I thought to myself.

Mira POV

_Dear Mira,_

_Please don't go back to your tomboy self. I know when you lost Lisanna you turned into a girly girl and now that I'm gone your probably a tomboy. Please go back to the dress and high heels so when I get back I can walk into the Guild get my stamp from the bartender, you hint hint nudge nudge wink wink, I love you sis I want you to call Laxus by my nickname I gave him Thunder Thighs._

_Love, Lucky Lucy!_

I went to the back of the guild and through the back and grabbed my old clothes through them on and started to take orders. Then I looked at Laxus he was opening his letter, "Oi! Thunder Thighs do you want anything?" he looked at me "No, wait Thunder thighs Mira! Not you too!" Then he started to read his letter "OH GREAT JUST GREAT. THE NICKNAME COUNTINES!" he yelled

I think only me and him knew what it meant.

Laxus POV~

"Oi! Thunder Thighs do you want anything?" Mira yelled at me. "No, wait Thunder thighs Mira! Not you too!" I yelled then I looked down at the letter Blondie sent me.

_Dear Laxus,_

_Don't blame yourself. I don't think you would but just in case don't! I love you as a brother of course! bet up Natsu for me, if you want to take your anger out. He is the reason I left...He called me an Bitch and a_ _ass so if you want to blame anyone blame him. I will be back_ **(AN Note: reminds me of the terminator "I** **Will Be Back!")** _and I will be stronger! I love you Onii-San_!

_Love, Blondie_

_P.S I am having Mira call you Thunder thighs for when I'm gone!_

Wait WHAT! DAMMIT "OH GREAT THE NICKNAME COUNTINES!" I yell and everyone looks at me and Mira weird.

I think only me and her know what it meant.

Juvia POV

Dear Juvia,

_I am not your love rival. I love Gray BUT in a brotherly way. Maybe not so much now that he ignored me and kicked me off of the team. I really do think you and Gray should end up together. Don't forget me and after this letter I want you to march up to Gray and ask him out! I know he will say yes. and if he breaks your heart I will break him. Or if he gets you pregnant be for you are married I will come to your guys apartment and chop off his Manhood. Okay!? Goodbye Juvia I just wanted you to know you are my sister. I love you. Goodbye_

_Love, Lucky Lucy_

I went over to Gray and said "Will Gray-Sama go out with Juvia?" then next thing I knew I was in a cold embrace **(AN Note~ See what I did there cold embrace...he's a ice mage...no...okay...)** "Oh course I will go out with you!" I told him what Lucy-Sama told me and when I was done he was really pale and in chibi form...

Normal POV~

After the letters it looked like everyone was back to normal then everyone got silent as the Fire Dragon Slayer walked in. he then got hit with a iron, lightning, wind dragon roar, a water slash, the word 'Jerk' and several punches from 'The She Devil'

Natsu POV~

I got hit with more attacks than I could count. then I was lifted up in the air by my neck. I looked down to see an angry and crying Laxus...wait crying "YOU TOOK AWAY MY SISTER YOU BASTERED!" he yelled in my face and through me against the wall.

"STOPPPPP!" I yell back at him. "WHY SHOULD I YOU TOOK AWAY MY SISTER...THE ONLY PERSON I TRULY EVER LOVED" he yelled at me and I think I saw Freed crying in the background, "NO YOU COULD NEVER HAVE HER SHE IS MINE!" I yelled wait what did I just say?

"I LOVED HER AS A SISTER DAMMIT, AND WHY IS SHE YOURS YOU DROVE HER AWAY!?" he yelled at me, "Look at this" I said as I showed him the video. Everyone knew it wasn't me in a instant, one~ I used the front door, two~ when Lucy looked away you could see the person change from me to themselves but it was too fast to tell who it was.

"Look its proof we have to go find her and show her tell her everything and get our Luce back!" I said as about 30 of us where about to leave Lisanna said, "Stop you cant go after her...she told me that...that...she doesn't want anyone to come look for her or else she would think we thought she was to weak to train and then she would never come back."

When she finished I slumped in my chair with defeat. "okay.." I said in a sad tone others did too then Mira got on stage and cheered us up with Lucys' Favorite song. Then Gramps came out of his office and went on the stage. "Listen up Brats, the S-Class exams are coming up so here are the participants Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Elfman, Freed and Cana! for this year you will need a partner so get partnered up we leave in one week!"

I know exactly who was going to be my partner, "Happy your going to be my partner be ready because we are going to win for Lucy!" I said with a big toothy grin, "Aye Sir!" is what he replied with. "No way I'm going to win for Lucy ashbrain!" a Certain ice mage yelled at me. "Oh Really popsicle!" I yelled at him "DO I HEAR FIGHTING!" A scarlet haired mage said. "No ma'am we are just good friends right Gray!" I yelled as we slung our arms around each other. "Good!" she replied.

Then me and Happy went off to train only one thing in my mind, _'I am going to win this for you Luce!' _

Lucy POV~Dragon Realm

When we got to the Dragon Realm it was soooooooooooooo gorgeous! Maybe a little more than the Spirit World! **(AN Note~ She got to go to the Spirit World before she left Fairy Tail)**

Stella flew toward a beautiful castle and when we landed I hoped off her back and she turned into a human and she was beautiful. She had golden hair like mine and had golden-orange eyes and wore a golden tank top with a white mini skirt and was bare foot.

When we went inside, we headed to what I think was the throne room. inside their where a total of 10 people there. The first person I saw was a man with pink hair like Natsus' he wore a red V-neck with one horizontal orange stripe through the middle, with Navy pants and was bare foot with orange eyes.

The second person I noticed was a guy with like an inch shorter hair than Gajeel, he had pricings all over his ears. and wore a shirt kinda like Gajeels' with black pants and was bare foot with navy-black eyes. The third was a lady with hair slightly darker hair than Wendys' and was wearing a white strapless dress that went down to her knees and was bare foot with nice warm comforting eyes.

the next was a man with white hair and was wearing a white shirt with a black horizontal line going through it with light blue jeans bare foot and light blue eyes. Next to him was a man with black hair with crimson eyes with a black shirt with a single white horizontal line going through it.

Then the woman next to the man with the black hair had light blue hair with dark blue eyes and had on a blue tub top with a black mini skirt and bare feet. the woman next to her had dark purple eyes with light purple hair, she wore a purple tank top and black jeans and bare feet. Why does everyone have bare feet?

Next to her was a man with strawberry blonde hair sorta like Loki. he wore a black suit also like Loki, wait why is he the only one with shoes... then next to him was a woman with white hair and golden eyes and wore a golden long sleeve shirt that showed her stomach **(AN Note~ do not know what those a**re **called...)** with black leggings and guess what. No. Shoes

The second last lady was a girl with brown hair and brown eyes she wore a green long sleeve shirt with dark navy pants...no...shoes. Then the last person was a man with hair like Laxus he had yellow eyes and wore a black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt down the middle and regular blue jeans and bare foot.

The man with the pink hair then came up to me and said, "Hi I'm Igneel. I'm the Fire Dragon!" he said then the guy with the piercings said, "I am Metalicana, the Iron Dragon." Next was the woman with the dark blue hair, "I'm Grandeeny, the Sky Dragon." the guy with the white hair came up to me, "I am Weisslogia the Light Dragon and this is Skiadrum" he pointed to the man with the black hair and crimson eyes "my brother and the Shadow Dragon, he doesn't talk much." Skiadrum just nodded

Then the woman with the lighter hair than Wendy said, "And I am Atlantica, the Water Dragon. I know we are going to be great friends Lucy-Sama!" then the woman with the purple hair said, "I am Toxica, the Poison Dragon. We will be great friends and possibly sisters!" Then the man with the suit said, "I am Eric I will be your Time Magic teacher I am not a dragon." then the woman with white hair said, "I am Nevaeh, the Heavenly Body Dragon."

The lady with the brown hair said, "I am Sandy, the Earth Dragon! Oh my gosh I am sorry Lucy but you are sooooo cute as a ten year old!" after she said that all the men in the room sweat dropped, yep just the men. Then the last guy with the hair like Laxus said, "Hi Lucy-Sama I am Thunder, the Lightning Dragon."

"Hi...*yawn*" I said to everyone. "She must be tried." said Toxica. "Well it is 9:30" said Weisslogia. "Okay Igneel take her to bed after I am finished, Lucy you will be training with me tomorrow so make sure you are ready in the morning I will teach you how to get to Earth Land and back okay?" I nodded "okay Igneel take her to bed." Stella said. He came over to me and picked me up and started to walk to my room.

"Thank you for taking me to my room, Papa Igneel." I said as he laid me in bed. He was about to leave the room but I grabbed his shirt, "please stay in here Papa Igneel. I guess I got to used to having Natsu sleep by me. so please stay in here tonight." I said his eyes got wide at Natsu.

"You know Natsu, and what do you mean he slept in the same bed as you?" Igneel asked as he got under the covers with me. "Well when I joined Fairy Tail he would sneak into my apartment and sleep in my bed with me. Until Lisanna came back..." I said while tears started to form.

"Hey, hey shuuush its okay want to tell me what happened?" Papa Igneel asked I nodded, "well one day I was suppose to go on a mission with Natsu. So I was getting ready, I heard a nook on my door and it was Natsu which was odd because he never used the door. Anyway he came in and I contained to get ready. Then he grabbed my keys and Fleuve Etoile off my belt and threw it across the room. Then he punched me...and..and" I tried to get out but it was hard because now I was full on balling. Papa Igneel just couldn't believe a word she was saying

"Then he used his 'Fire Dragon Iron Fist' on me and told me to never bring my 'sorry ass' back to Fairy Tail." I said he looked at me, "Hey its okay I wont let anyone or anything touch or hurt you, especially a guy. and please never cuss again." Papa Igneel said. "Thank you" I mumble then fall asleep on his warm chest.

Time Skip~2 months Hargeon Lucy POV

It's been 1 and a half months since I have heard the news of Fairy Tail's members disappearing. All the Dragons told me that they will just be asleep for 7 years and that Mira, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Levy and the exceeds will be okay. Its funny its kinda like I was asleep for 7 years too. I am now a Celestial Dragon Slayer and I know own over 50 silver keys and 10 Zodiac keys. today is when I begin training with Weisslogia which will take about 2 months too.

Right now I am walking with my best friend and Exceed Amulet. She is all purple beside her stomach, paws, and the tip of her tail. I named her Amulet because she has a purple spot on her white stomach that kinda looks like an Amulet. I found her egg in the woods about a month ago. She is such a good friend and will do anything for me and I will do anything for her. I am on my-

"OOPH!" I said as a walked right into something or someone. He was blonde with a scar on his eyebrow and was around my age. "Oi! Watch where you are going!" he yelled at me. Then Amulet came running "That is no way to treat a Lady" she said.

"whoa, you have an Exceed too you must be a Dragon Slayer too." he said with excitement "No I'm not, what's a Dragon Slayer?" I asked so he wouldn't ask me to join a guild or question me if I knew his Dragon. "Lucy don't you remember your a Dragon Slayer dummy. anyway its 11:45 we better go so Weisslogia doesn't punish you for being late. Or worse… Skiadrum… even though it wasn't his turn to train you he still punished you." Amulet said when she mentioned Skiadrum it sent shivers up my spine "Yes I remember, you think he would be easier on me, oh crap Weisslogia is Skiadrums' brother. Crap what if he has worse punishments are worse. We got to go!" I said

I about ran off when something grabbed me...more like someone. The boy. He had a serious look on his face, "You know Weisslogia and Skiadrum?" he asked. "Uhmmmm no." I said then yelled at me "YES YOU DO YOU JUST HAD A CONVERSATION ABOUT THEM INFRONT OF ME!" then I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I ran

with Amulet into the woods. When I looked behind me the boy was chasing after me with another boy right behind him. CRAP. the boy behind him looks like Skiadrum sorta. Then it hit me these are Weisslogia and Skiadrums' kids they raised.

"SHOOT!" I yelled

**Hey guys sorry again for the late update but please review and tell me if I did good in length wise. Tell me how I did and tell me if there is something I could do to improve it thanks!**

**~Chow**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dionnee-Chan~ hey guys thank you for the reviews and favorites I am sorry that this is sorta like the other story plots I just like it when Lucy becomes a dragon slayer I guess.**

**Lucy~ well from one author to another I think you did really great!**

**Natsu~ yeah me too! Hey Dionnee-Chan thanks for not making me the villain in the story. Does that mean I will end up with Lucy?**

**Dionnee-Chan~ now Natsu you have just as a good of chance as Sting and Rouge. Yes I might add some Rouge x Lucy in there**

**Happy~ really? the silent type**

**Dionnee-Chan I kinda like the silent romantic type.**

**Happy~ we are lucky Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail…**

**Dionnee-Chan~ what's that supposed to mean?!**

**Lucy~ Hurry and get on with the story so your readers don't get bored and leave!**

_Last time on Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer~_

_Lucy POV~running in the woods_

_I ran_

_With Amulet into the woods. When I looked behind me I saw the boy chasing after me with another boy right behind him. CRAP. The boy behind him kinda looks like Skiadrum. Then it hit me, these are Weisslogia and Skiadrums' kids they raised_

"_SHOOT!" I yelled_

Stings POV~

I bump into these Blondie and then her Exceed, I think she calls it Amulet, came running to see if she was okay. She must be a dragon slayer. I ask her if she is than she denies it and asks me what one is. I knew she was lying. Then her Exceed admits it for her, and then she and her exceed starts to have a conversation about Weisslogia and Skiadrum. I want to know where they are.

Then she ran so here I am running after her. "SHOOT!" I hear her yell. Next thing I knew she took a sharp left. And Rouge turned into a shadow form, he was about 10 feet behind me when I had the 'conversation' with Blondie.

Lucy POV~

Okay take a sharp left. I did what myself told me to do, then I looked behind me. '_YES!'_ I yelled in my head because when I looked back there was only the blonde kid running after me.

Then I ran into something. '_Crap why do I keep running into things today'_ I looked up to see the black haired kid pen me against a tree. And then 2 cute Exceed came along and held Amulet back.

"Now tell us how do you know Weisslogia and Skiadrum." Said the kid with the black hair. Maybe I should tell them I mean they are these guys dragons. "Open, gate of the lion, Leo!" I yelled. I have grown stronger I don't need to touch my keys to summon them.

"You called Princess." Said Loki when he appeared then quickly got into his fighting stance when he saw the guy with the black hair pining me against the tree. "Light Dragons Holy Breath" said the guy with the scar and in a flash Loki was gone.

Then the black haired one said, "look it doesn't matter who you summon we will get the information we want out of you." '_Think Lucy think…LIGHT BLUB!' _

"I won't tell you until you let me go!" I said then his grip loosened and I was no longer against the tree. "Celestial Dragon Claw!" I yelled and got a direct hit on both of them. When they were on the ground I grabbed Amulet and chanted,

"Open the gate of the Dragons, for I your Princess need in, open oh open the gate of the Dragon Realm." And in a flash we were back home.

Rouge POV~ an hour later in the woods after being beaten by a girl **(AN Note~ I don't think boys are stronger than all girls it's just they have never be beaten by a girl, besides Minerva that is) **

I woke up. I was in the middle of the woods, wait what happened. I looked across from me and there was Sting waking up. Then I remembered. "I cant believe we got tricked with the oldest trick in the book!" I said to Sting showing little expression as possible.

"I knew she was a dragon slayer!" he said then he got a surprised look on his face "wait a minute. Hold the phone hold the dang phone! We got beat by a girl. WE! I can't believe it we got beat by a girl!" he yelled I now know what I can use to black man him.

"We should go back to the town. She didn't have a guild mark so she wasn't here for a job, like us. Maybe she lives in town?" I said. Only one thing in my mind '_how does she know Skiadrum and Weisslogia I thought me and Sting killed them…' _

"that's a great idea then I can challenge her to a rematch!" said an over excited Sting I could tell he liked her. To be honest I did too.

We walked back into town and started to ask around if anyone knew of a little blonde girl who had a flying pet cat. Then I got it! "Sting I think we should go ask around at the people at the market. " I said to him with a monotone voice. "That is a great idea Rouge! People need food so hey lets go ask!"

5 minutes later and we got to the market. We asked all the people there, we were about to give up when we came up to a man who sells fruit. "Sir do you know a little girl who lives around here with a pet flying cat?" I asked the man

"Why of course I know her she comes here every morning and usually leaves around 12ish. Did she do something?" he asked, "Oh no sir she is just…" I looked at Stings hair, "Our little sister and we couldn't find her so thank you for your help." I said to the man with a expressionless face. "Oi! That little blondie is not-" Sting tried to say but I cut him off when I shot him a death glare.

"Is not here so we should go look somewhere else!" he said quickly. It was getting pretty late, "we should go check into a hotel." I said as the sun started to go down. "Yeah" is all that Sting replied then we walked to a hotel and checked in for the night.

Tomorrow I will get an answer out of that little girl.

Meanwhile at the Dragon Realm~Lucy POV

For the past 5 hours I have been training with Weisslogia he taught me how to eat light and dodge all types of fighting. I was late and OMG! He is worse than his brother he made me do 10 laps around the castle and 50 pushups…WITH HIM ON MY BACK. I don't think my ten year old body can handle much more of this.

"Break time!" Weisslogia said, "So Lucy why where you late today?" I didn't really want to tell him I ran into his and Skiadrums kids. "Umm I ummm ran into some trouble…" I said which was true I just didn't tell him the whole truth.

"Are you okay?!" he said as he lifted my arms up and inspected them, "Yes I'm fine. I just ran into a kid with blonde hair and a kid with black hair.." I said. "Okay if you get hurt Stella is going to punish all of us, not you though." As Weisslogia said this shivers went up his spin I wonder why though she is such a good person/dragon.

"Alright lets finish this last 4 hours!" he said. He turned to me and shot Light Dragon magic at me. I quickly ate it. It was kinda fun and it tasted reallllllllly good. The last four hours he taught me how to do eat a Light Dragon Roar. Basically I learnt how to eat today…

Time Skip Next day~ Lucy POV 8:00AM

I came back to Earth Land I seriously hope I don't run into those two today, I bet not because they had Guild marks I bet they were on a job. I skipped out of the woods, ready to begin my day first things first me and Amulet went to the market to grab our daily apple and 2 slices of watermelon.

I walked to the market and walked up to our usual fruit stand to grab our usual stuff and then we turned toward Mike he was a young man in his twenties and is always wearing a light brown shirt with jeans and a green apron around him.

"Did you find your brothers?" Mike asked me…wait brothers…those boys "uhhh yeah I found them. I just lost them yesterday morning so they probably got a little worried. I found them looking around town" I said smiling I really don't want to look him in the eyes. "Bye Mike!" I said running away from the market.

Me and Amulet got on our regular spot to eat. Our spot is a park bench, not much but hey its comfy. I ate my apple and my watermelon, I looked at Amulet. She looked at her watermelon kinda sad like. _'conformed she likes fish like Happy I will start to buy her fish so she-'_ I was interrupted in my thoughts when I smelled _them_.

Flash Back~Last night before going to bed Lucy POV

_As I got done eating my dinner with the dragons, Weisslogia and Skiadrum where taking me to bed. I wonder what their kids are like. We got in to my room and before they left I just had to know. _

"_Papa Weisslogia, Papa Skiadrum what are your kids like?" I asked them they turned around. Puzzled looks on their face, well really it was just Weisslogia. Skiadrum had his poker face on, "well what do you mean Lucy we never had kids?" asked Papa Weisslogia. _

"_I mean your kids you taught Dragon Slaying Magic to." I said to him. "Well my kid, Ryos but he also goes by Rouge, was sorta like me he never really talked and he never showed his emotions unless it was to me or Weisslogia. He has black hair and crimson eyes like mine." Skiadrum said. I think that is the most I have ever heard him say…_

"_And my kid, his name was Sting, had and I think still does have a huge ego. He was a nice kid he had a little lighter hair color than you and had a scar over his eyebrow. He and Ryos think me and Skiadrum are died." Weisslogia explained_

"_Why would he think that?" I asked siting up in my bed and starting to play with my hair as I listened. "well one day me and Skiadrum wanted them to become 'true' dragon slayers so we made them kill us. Although Layla-Sama came to our aid." Said Weisslogia_

"_We now serve her and now you because we owe her our lives." Skiadrum said. "Thank you for telling me Papa Weisslogia and Papa Skiadrum!" I said to them as I showed them a bright smile. "Goodnight" They said in unison. And both gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out._

End of Flash Back~

They were ten feet away, "what do you want?" I said as I sat on the bench with them walking toward me form the behind.

"we want to know how you know our dragons." Said Ryos as Skiadrum called him. "Why do you want to know that?" I asked them "Because we killed them…" said S…s…sting _'I think his name is sting I don't want to call him Sting then be wrong that would be embar-'_

"HELLLLLLOW ANYONE HOME" Sting yelled while waving his hand in front of my face. "sorry thinking. Sting was it I think that's what it was…Amulet do you remember" I asked her she shrugged "I mean I think that's what Papa Weisslogia called him. I know Papa Skiadrum called this one-" I pointed to Ryos "Ryos. I'm pretty sure. ARGGG! You would think that I would remember what they said." I said not noticing that the boys where looking at me dumbfounded that I was having a conversation in front of them.

"Amulet short recap~ okay so Papa Weisslogia and Papa Skiadrum were walking me to bed because it was their turn. Then they told me about their two idiots… then kissed my forehead good night-"

"Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait!" shouted Sting "1. My name is Sting and yes this is Rouge or Ryos 2. What do you mean 'Papa Weisslogia and Papa Skiadrum' 3. WHY THE HELL WOULD THEY KISS YOU GOODNIGHT!"

"Hey hey hey! Stings don't curse. I will tell you my full story but first you have to sit down and be clam. Like Ryos, but do you have an old Sorcerer Weekly magazine on you?" I asked them if I needed to tell my story I need an old Sorcerer Weekly with a picture of me hopefully they have one.

"Yeah we have one. Well more like Sting has one." Said Rouge. Then Sting was red as a tomato, "NO I DON'T ROUGE." He yelled, but I can tell he is lying. Rouge quickly caught Sting off guard and pull something out of Stings' coat. Good, this is an issue of me in it and me in a center fold with Mira

Rouge handed to me. "here." He said. "NO DO NOT READ THE FAIRY TAIL LUCY HEARTFILIAS' PART!" Sting yelled, im so confused…"I am going to have to I need Lucy Heartfilias' picture." I said, "anyway I am-" I cut myself off when I came to my page.

It had a picture of Sting next to me saying, 'Sting x Lucy forever' I looked at the page where my interview was and my face turned beat red. Every time it said 'Lucy Heartfilia' the 'Heartfilia' was replaced with 'Eucliffe'

I looked up at Sting he hide his pink face under his bangs. "WHY WOULD YOU REPLACE MY LAST NAME WITH EUCLIFFE!" I yelled at him. He looked up and crossed his arms, "tch, you're not her she 17, and last time I checked she isn't a dragon slayer."

"This might freak you out. Okay this is my story…so far." I said as I sat up on the bench and Sting showed some interest and Rouge well…had a poker face on, "I left Fairy Tail because Natsu came into my apartment and started to beat me up with his magic, he told me to get out because I was too weak and if he saw me again he would kill me." I stopped trying to hold on to the tears that were threating to fall.

I took a breath '_in and out in and out'_ I then continued "Well in the woods I met Stella she is the Celestial Dragon she told me that my mother used to be the Queen of Dragons. So I am the Princess of Dragons, and she said I would have to train to become the next Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer. But to do so I would have to be turned into a 10 year old I met all of the dragons, two of them were men they went by the names of Weisslogia and Skiadrum."

"that's impossible we killed them." Said Sting in a sad tone as he covered his eyes with his bangs. "But you didn't. My mother, Layla, healed them after they were near deaths door that is why they server her and now me." I explained

"anyway I trained for two months in Celestial Dragon Slayer magic because I was already a Celestial wizard it would be easier to train in Celestial Dragon Slayer first. Now I am training with Weisslogia….wait a minute what time is it!" I said franticly.

Amulet got up and said, "ohhhhh shot. Its 12:22" I widened my eyes _'Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT ' _I know that Igneel said never to curse again but that is the only thing that came to mind. "What is it!" said Sting

"I. AM. LATE!" I said as I grabbed Amulet, "You do not want to be late yesterday I was late by 5 minutes and Papa Weisslogia made me do 10 laps around the castle and 50 pushups….WHILE HE WAS ON MY BACK! Oh my gosh great I'm dead just dead. It's probably going to be double or even tripled!" I said starting to run into the woods.

"Hey we can come with you and explain to Weisslogia why your late." Said Sting with a smirk on his face. _'I bet he only wants to go so he can see Papa Weisslogia' _I thought, "I don't-" I was cut off when something grabbed me…or rather someone. I looked up to see that Papa Weisslogia was here. "Papa!"

"Who are these boys!" said Papa Skiadrum said as he came out of the shadows. "Papa please put me down. I want you to meet someone!" I said with a big smile. I looked over at Rouge and Sting than at Papa Weisslogia and Papa Skiadrum. "Papa _Weisslogia _Papa _Skiadrum _is that anyway to treat your kids? _Sting _and _Ryos _is that anyway to treat your parents?" I asked them. Sting looked at Weisslogia and Rouge looked at Skiadrum. Then the most unbelievable think happened.

They all started crying. Even Papa Skiadrum and Rouge! "SHIT!" I yelled then next thing I knew I was being slapped in the head by Weisslogia _and _Skiadrum. "WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT CURSING?!" Weisslogia scolded me. "Well your kid does it all and I mean all the time Papa Weisslogia. And look at this!" I said as I showed him the Sorcerer Weekly magazine "SHIT WERE DID YOU GET THAT!" Sting yelled at me, and then he too got hit in the head by Weisslogia.

"Um Sting does this say _'Lucy Eucliffe'_ and is that this Lucy?" Papa Weisslogia pointed to me "Yep. That's how I'm going to look when I get old enough again…well my boobs start coming in at 12 and end when I'm 15.." before I knew it I was thinking aloud.

"Well Sting I am going to have to take this away from you." Weisslogia '_wait where is Skiadrum and Rouge in all of this.' _I look over to see crying Skiadrum and Rouge hugging each other, "Amulet?" I said as I put my thumb under my chin and my index finger on my chin. I looked down at her and she looked at me we were both doing the same thing. "Yes, Lucy?" "Is the world going to end because Papa Skiadrum is showing emotion?" I asked her.

Then quickly Skiadrum and Rouge quickly detach from each other and wipe away their tears. "Wait does this mean that Sting and Rouge are going to train with us for the next 2 years!" I ask you would think so because maybe they didn't learn everything they could before Papa Skiadrum and Weisslogia could finish they're training.

"Well if you boy want to" said Weisslogia, "And if it's okay with our humble princess." He quickly added, "Well we would have to tell our Master." Said Rouge with his poker face but I couldn't help but chuckle a little because he had puffy red eyes.

"It's fine…" I mutter, then Sting came and twirled me around, "Thank you so much Blondie!" he said, "It's Lucy!" I said at him I mean come on how hard is it to get a name, Gajeel calls me Bunny-Girl, Laxus also calls me Blondie and Happy calls me Luigi!

"Okay Rouge and Sting be here in 2 days for me to come pick you guys up." I said as I vanished into the Dragon Realm.

Weisslogia POV~

"Dang! I know I'm not supposed to say this but our Princess is one mighty fine lady!" I said as Lucy-Sama vanished into the Dragon Realm. Then I realized that I said that out loud. "Hey, hey, hey she is mine because how old are you? Over 50! I'm 12 so I only 2 years ahead of her now, this is perfect I can make her fall in love with me now!" said an overexcited Sting.

"Boys be back in exactly 2 days okay?" said my brother, Skiadrum. "Okay Father, we will be bringing our Exceeds so add 2 more…cats?" said Rouge, man he is so much more unemotional…

"Goodbye." I said to them as we vanished into the Dragon Realm, Lucy was in the training hall ready to go, "okay for being late go 10 times around the castle and when you get back 75 pushups with me on your back" Then her jaw dropped to the ground.

" I just reunited you with your son and this is the thanks I get!" Lucy yelled. "Fine but I still have to punish you….um just 1 lap around the castle and then 5 pushups with me on your back." I said to her. "Okay Papa…" she said as she sighed in defeat.

Time skip~ 1 day later~ Rouge POV

We finally reached the guild. After that deathly train ride, we walked into the guild and where greeted with "hello" or "Hey the twins." Or "hello Rouge, Sting. This return will recorded in my memory" we walked up to Masters Office.

When we entered we were greeted by an angry master and a Minerva, "Why weren't you two hear yesterday it was an easy Mission." Said Minerva, "well…" we explained the whole story. The whole thing, besides the whole Sorcerer Weekly thing. well more like Sting explained it cause I just sat there with my usual poker face.

"And that is why we would like a 2 year leave, to become stronger and we will come back with Rouges' sister who is also a dragon slayer but she is the Ultimate Dragon Slayer meaning that she is a dragon slayer for everything." Explained Sting after it took him an hour just to tell the story.

"Like Hell you can just leave for 2 years-" Minerva was cut off by her fathers' hand then he spoke, "Yes it is not good that you will leave for 2 years to train but I will allow it if you bring back that girl and you come back every 6 months." He started to eat some grapes

Then he continued, "If Fairy Tail doesn't want her than so be it, it's there idiotic attitudes for throwing away such a catch and it's our gain."

"So leave before I change my mind, and bring back the girl or don't come back at all!" he said before we walked out of the guild with our Exceeds and on to the damn train.

**Soooooo how did I do? Please review also what do you think Rouge and Sting should learn need some ideas. Thank you for all the favorites and follows hope this chapter is to your liking!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dionnee-Chan~ hey guys here goes another chapter! Oh My Gosh I just can't believe! 21 favorites that makes me so happy!**

**Lector~ Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, or this would have happened in the real Fairy Tail**

**Frosh~ Fro thinks so too!**

**Sting~ what so who does Lucy end up with? The mighty handsome and great looking me. Or the pink headed idiot or the silent black hair guy.**

**Rouge~ You know I am right here *Growls* I have as good of a chance as you do!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Crap he is showing emotion better get on with the story!**

_Last time on Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

_Rouge POV~_

"_And that is why we would like a 2 year leave, to become stronger and come back with Rouges' sister who is also a dragon slayer, but she is the Ultimate Dragon Slayer meaning she is a Dragon Slayer for everything." Explained Sting after it took him an hour just to tell the story._

"_Like Hell you can just leave for 2 years-" she was cut off by her fathers' hand and then he spoke, "Yes it is not good that you will leave for two years, but I will allow it since you are going to train and you have to bring the girl back. Also come back every 6 months." After he said that he began to eat some grapes._

_Then he continued, "If Fairy Tail doesn't want her than so be it, it's there idiotic attitudes for throwing away such a catch and it's our gain," _

"_So leave before I change my mind, and bring back the girl or don't come back at all!" He said before we walked out of his office, out of the guild with our Exceeds to the damn train._

2 years later~

It's been two years since the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth had left to train. And the public knew it, but they did not know where they were or they would ask who the sister of the famous Rouge Cheney was. Yes, they knew about Lucy. Sabertooths' master spilled the beans because he thought it would make his guild more popular.

Every 6 months the Twins of Sabertooth would return, they would tell the master what they have learned and what Lucy has learned. The first time they came, they told about how Lucy had already learned Celestial, Light and Heavenly Body Dragon Slaying Magic. Then when the next 6 months past she learned Shadow and Fire, then when again another 6 months pasted she learned Iron, Lightning, Dragon Slayer Magic with a little bit of Time and Teleportation Magic. The last 6 months she learned Water, Earth and Sky Dragon Slayer Magic.

Everyone was waiting for the Twin Dragons return at the Guild. Everyone in Sabertooth knew about it, _only _Sabertooth knew about it. So they waited and waited until around 3ish the Twins teleported into the guild with a little blonde girl and a new Exceed that was purple. The blonde was holding they're arms. Then when all eyes were on her, she hid behind Amulet, Rouge and Sting. Then she smelled a lady coming up to her.

Lucy POV~ In the Sabertooth guild

I teleported us in from Hargeon because Sting started to whine and said since I had the power I should, so to stop his stupid blabbering I teleported us there. Big mistake. Once we got there everyone was looking at me weird. I quickly hid behind Amulet, Sting and Rouge. Was it what I was wearing? all I was wearing was so short jean shorts with a pink top with my hair in a ponytail. With my necklace too, it was a beautiful necklace. It had the scales of every Dragon that trained me, they said if I ever get lonely a part of them would always be with me.

And of course with all the magic power I have the necklace also served as a HUGE limiter not huge as in big but huge as in you could say that I still had the same amount of magic power as when I left Fairy Tail. I have a pouch next to my keys so I can put the scales in there so when I take the scales off then I can put them in there and not lose them. After I had trained with all the dragons and where about to leave, they all gave me their keys and said to call them whenever. I now I have over 100 silver keys, 10 of the Zodiac keys and now the entire dragon keys besides Acnologia. Rouge and Sting don't know I have they're keys so I can surprise them some time with that little fact.

Then I smelled a lady *sniff* yeah a lady she is coming toward me she smells like *sniff* the sea mixed in with blueberry. "this is the so called 'Ultimate Dragon Slayer'" she said she looked at me. "Yes Minerva, she is." Said sting in a protective voice

"My, my, someone has a crush. " Said Minerva, "I don't think she is I am not syncing very much magical power from her."

"I….I am wearing…limiters" I tell her in a quiet and shy voice, "take them off." Minerva said in a kinda rude tone. So I did as what I was told I took off the scales one by one. "Oh My Gosh!" Minerva said in a happily tone, "You might be as strong as me. Okay here is the deal from now on you well call me Min-Chan and I will call you Lu-Chan. Oh My Gosh I can't help but just hug you!" she said as she wrapped her arms around me and almost swizzed me to death. "EHHHHHHHH!" everyone in the guild said

"When did Minerva get so...so...kind" said someone "This moment will be recorded in my memory" said another. Min-Chan then grabbed my arm and ran toward the bar with Amulet following right behind me, "Where do you want your stamp, Lu-Chan and your Exceed?" Min-Chan asked me. Amulet got hers on her back since that was the only place big enough forit. I had to think about this…what if on my hand…no that will remind me of Fairy Tail…I looked down and saw Minerva had hers on her stomach…maybe

Then I looked over at Rouge and Sting who were purposely showing their guild marks on their shoulders, "I think I will take mine on my right shoulder and in…hmmm…" I thought maybe pink, golden, or maybe-then I was snapped out of my train of thought when Sting ran over grabbed the stamp put it in white ink and stamped it on my shoulder, "There now that's where a guild mark should go!" Said Sting with a smirk, "You idiot she was supposed to pick what color she wanted it." Said a very angry Minerva.

Then Rouge came over and said, "Yes Sting you should have not done that." "Thank you!" said Minerva glad someone was on her side, "You would have to tell me first so I could do this." Said Rouge as he took the stamp from Minerva and cut it in half and put it into the black ink and pressed it perfectly over half of the white guild mark. Then I looked at it, it was perfect. Half black and half white! "Perfect! I didn't know you could have two colors!" I said with a smile

Honestly I was happy, my two boys, my Exceed and my new friend then for the next hour I went around being introduced to people. Then my new Master came out of his office, "Lucy. I do not know if you are really the Ultimate Dragon Slayer or whatever it's called. So please come with me to the woods and I would like to see your magic. Others may come along, be there in 30 minutes." He said before going back into his office and doing whatever masters do…

This guild was really like Fairy Tail, when the master wasn't looking or the paparazzi. Drinking and sometimes getting into fights. I just have to wait 5 years. That's a really long time, 5 years until I could go see Mira, Gajeel, Makarov, Wendy, The Exceeds, Juvia, Laxus, and Levy. 30 minutes pasted quickly and before I knew it we were in the woods, "Okay take a punch of each dragon slaying magic you know at a tree. IF you knock it down than move to the next tree." Master said, I nodded as I looked around I noticed that half the guild was there.

I came to about 20 ft. high tree, "Light Dragon Iron Fist." I yelled the tree completely knocked down. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." I yelled and hit the next tree this continued until 8 other trees were knocked down from my punches. When I was down I didn't even break a sweat, I looked over at the guild and they said things like, "Wow, just…wow" or "DAMN that little girl is strong!" or "That's my girl!" and "This shall be recorded in my memory."

Once I was done getting to know everyone the sun was down and the stars where up. I walked home with Sting, Lector, Frosh, Amulet, and Rouge. they said since I didn't have anywhere to go I would be staying with them, "And that's Leo!" I said pointing to the constellation, "I have his key, you know I also have-" I was cut short when Sting said, "I thinks that Celestial Spirit crap is kinda boring and I don't think Rouge wants to talk about it either."

"Well fine! I was just going to tell you that I got the Dragons keys too." I said, but I muttered the last part. Then they both stopped in their tracks, "Wait does that mean you have Weisslogia and Skiadrums keys…" said Rouge with his usual monotone voice.

"Well I was going to tell you but not anymore! HMPH!" I said to them. Then suddenly Sting grabbed my keys, "Which one is it…" said Sting as he trifled through them, "Open Gate of the Light and Shadow Dragon, Weisslogia and Skiadrum" I said and then Sting looked excited while Rouge looked…Rouge. **(**AN** Note~ Remember she can call them without having to touch the keys.) ** Then Weisslogia and Skiadrum where then in front of us, luckily in their human forms. "You called Princess" said Weisslogia, "Papa Weisslogia he took my keys!" I pouted pointing to Sting. He then got a slap in the head and Weisslogia grabbed my keys and gave them to me. "Thank you. I also wanted a hug!" I said as I jumped into Papa Weisslogias' arms. Then I quickly jumped into Skiadrums' arms. "That is all" I said

When they vanished into the Dragon Realm I looked at Sting who was rubbing his head. "HA!" I said to Sting, he then just poked his tongue out at me. Once we got to Sting and Rouges apartment I wondered where I would sleep…no, there is no way I am sleeping with one of these guys. "Open Gate of The Maiden, Virgo!" I said, "Yes hime, punishment time." Said Virgo "No. I need you to build a room for me and put my stuff from the Celestial Spirit World in there for me. So I don't sleep with one of those two." I finished saying as I pointed to Sting and Rouge.

"Yes hime I will finish so you wont have to spend one night in one of these boys bed." Virgo said as she headed down the hall and started to make another room. I went over to the couch and collapsed on it until my eyes got droopier and droopier.

Time Skip~30 Minutes later~Still Lucy POV

"hime, hime wake up I finished for you." Said someone and when I opened my eyes I saw Virgo looking at me. I walked down the hall to my room and it was gorgeous. It had pink walls with all my previous furniture in it. A desk with a copy of my novel on it, I gave Levy the real thing while I kept a copy, next to my bed. My bed had plush toys of all the Dragons and they were so cute! "Thank you Virgo. Thank you so much you can leave and rest now." I said as I jumped into bed.

She left and I snuggled all the Dragons to my chest and fell asleep. I love my new life.

Time Skip~5 years later~Normal POV

Lucy has been in the Sabertooth guild for 5 year now. And today was the day where her friends would come back. She couldn't wait to see Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Laxus, Makarov, and Mira. So she snuck out of the guild when Rouge and Sting weren't looking and grabbed Amulet and Teleported to the new Fairy Tail guild with her usual black cloak.

Ever since Lucy started to look like her old self she had been wearing a cloak. Just in case some fan or some reporter from Sorcerer Weekly recognized her, the only ones that knew about her was her guild mates. And ever since Lucy had joined Sabertooth everyone was friendlier.

Once she got to Fairy Tails' new building she noticed thatTwilight Ogre was harassing Fairy Tail. Lucy was about to step in when all the people who were missing 7 years ago came through the doors. She was so happy to see the people who didn't hate her and who didn't ignore her.

Lucy started to cry a little when Natsu started to sniff the air. CRAP. _'It's okay it's not like he will know it's you.' _She told herself. Lucy grabbed Amulet and started to walk to her old apartment see how it's holding up.

Once Lucy got to her old apartment with Amulet she went through the window kinda like Natsu always did. When she got in there, the most unbelievable things were on the table. She had presents from her father on her table. Birthday presents all 7 years…all 7 presents.

She started to cry a little as she took hold of the presents put them in her bag and was about to leave when she heard, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing with those!" said a familiar voice. Lucy turned around to be faced with Erza, Gray and Natsu.

Lucy POV~

'_Crap what do I do what do I do…' _she thought, "I will ask what this flamebrain over here said who the hell are you and what are you doing with those?!" said Gray as he got into his fighting stance. Then I remembered '_Teleportation magic I have that why am I an idiot sometimes! Must be hanging around Sting to much…'_

I grabbed Amulets' hand and we teleported out of there and into mine, Stings', the Exceeds and Rouges' apartment. I changed into my black lace panties and bra with my cloak wrapped around me and sat on the bed and cried until I feel asleep.

Natsu POV~

"I will ask what this flamebrain over here said who the hell are you and what are you doing with those?!" asked a slightly angry Gray. Who is this, she smells familiar and she has an Exceed. She quickly grabbed the Exceeds' hand and teleported out of the room.

"Who was that and why was she in Lucys' apartment?!" I asked angrily. "I don't know Natsu…I wonder is that the person who pretended to be you…" said Erza. "That could have been it but she had a guild mark I don't think someone in a guild would do this, unless they really hated Fairy Tail like Phantom Lords' guild" said Gray

It could be but why would she be in Luces' apartment taking Luces' stuff. '_I wonder what Luce is doing right now…she must have forgotten Fairy Tail and has a family.'_

"I miss her so much." I murmured as tears fell down my face. I didn't realize it till she left, that I was in love with my best friend"I bet she is fine, maybe we can find her and maybe say hi or something and tell her the truth." Gray said in his comforting voice.

I wiped away the tears, "Hey ice prick don't say nice things to me it's weird!" I yelled at him, and 3 ticked marks appeared on his forehead, "The one time I try to be nice to you. You baka flamebrain!" Gray shouted at me.

"OH YOU WANT TO GO POPSICLE!" I yelled at him "WHAT IF I DO" he said as ice started to come from his hands, "Do I see a fight!" Erza said, "No me and Gray were just seeing if we wanted to go…to the guild!" I said slinging an arm around Gray as we walked out of the door trying to ovoid the wrath of Erza Scarlet.

"Good. Let's go and see what Master has to say about what we just saw." The red headed mage said, "Aye!" said my partner and 2nd best friend…I forgot he was here the whole time…

Once we got back to the guild I had a lot of questions. "So why is our guild here? Why are we getting picked on? And where is everyone?" I asked trying to get answers out of someone. "Well you see when everyone was 'killed' on Tenrou island incident a lot of people left Fairy Tail and now Fairy Tail is the weakest guild" said Makow

"So who is the strongest guild?" I asked wondering how Fairy Tail hit rock bottom. "Sabertooth and its all thanks to the Triplet Dragon Slayers Trio." Said Bisca "Who is the Triplet Dragon Slayer Trio?" asked Wendy

"Rouge Cheney is the Shadow Dragon Slayer." said Makow with his face hung low, "Sting Eucliffe is the Light Dragon Slayer." Said Alzack "and the last is Layla Cheney. She is the Celestial Dragon Slayer. But some say she has more than one Dragon Slayer magic. But its just a rumor because she has only used Celestial Dragon Slaying in the Grand Magic Tournament." Said Wakaba finishing what Makow started.

"What is 'The Grand Magic Tournament'?" asked Wendy. I wondered too what is it and what does it mean. I shifted up in my seat to listen not wanting to miss a word, "The Grand Magic Tournament is 3 months. And what it is, well it's a Tournament to see which guild is the strongest guild in all of Fiore. For the past 7 years Sabertooth has been in first place." Said Romeo

Romeo has grown up so much since the last time I saw him. He now can also use fire magic, he is also Wendys' age. For some reason I am syncing he likkkkkkkkkes her.

"So all we have to do is beat Sabertooths ass and we will be the strongest guild in Fiore again!" I said excitedly, "Yes and to do so I am sending everyone to train for three months. You people have a lot of training to do to catch up for seven years!" said Gramps as he popped out of nowhere

"So everyone split up into groups and go train and go now. I want you to catch up with those 7 years so then we can beat Sabertooth!" he finished and went up to his office probably to catch up on paperwork.

Meanwhile at Sabertooth~Sting POV

Where is that Blondie? Man I want to tease her some more. I love to tease her she gets all red in the face and uses her Light Dragon magic on me…ON ME! You would think she would use something else than my element!

I think I am beginning to make her like me. That was my plan ever since I was 12, when she came to the guild she didn't want to attract much attention so she renamed herself Layla. I think that was her late mothers name, but anyway I have come so close to her.

Only thing in my way is Weisslogia…and sometimes Minerva. By what I mean is that every time I try to sneak into her bed to make her beat red when she wakes up, Weisslogia comes out of the Dragon Realm and hits me and tells me to get out of her room.

I haven't seen her in at least a good solid hour, "Oi! Rouge have you seen Blondie." I asked him, he is probably the only one to know she trusts him like a brother, "No I have not want me to help you try and find her?" He asks

"No, I know I will go check the house!" I said to Rouge as I walked off. Once I got to the house I knew she was there it smelt just like her, once I got inside it smelt like her but it was mixed in with a salty smell…tears.

I quickly go into her room, she was there in her bed with all the dragons plush toys snuggled close to her chest, how I wish I was them. Amulet was also in the corner of the room in her little bed. She was crying, her eyes were red and she was sniffling in her sleep. I go over to the bed I looked around, no Weisslogia. '_MY CHANCE!' _I scream in my head

I get under her covers and pull her close to me, all I want to do is hug her close and protect her. When she wakes up I will ask what was wrong with her. I sat there with her arms wrapped around me for 30 minutes before I fell asleep.

1 hour later~Lucy POV

I woke up, why am I in my bed. I replay what happened in my mind. '_Oh right I came home and cried because for a minute I thought they cared for me' _

I tried to move when I felt something around me. I tried to get out of its grasp, when I looked up I noticed it wasn't something it was someone. I looked up to find the sleeping face of Sting Eucliffe.

3.

2.

1.

"KYAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I kicked him out of my bed and on to the floor with my face beat red. '_Why does he always tease me in the weirdest and embarrassing ways?' _I thought to myself as he got up and rubbed his cheek where I kicked him.

"Why do you have to be so loud?" Sting asked me, "Light Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled as I tried to attack him, but my plan failed and he caught my arm, "Why do you always use Light Dragon Slayer Magic on the Light Dragon Slayer?!" He asked me.

'_He is right from now on I will use the opposite of his element, Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic.' _I thought to myself as I planned for the next time he teased me, "W-w-why are you even here?" I asked him while I stutter from the embarrassing moment.

Then for some reason he got a nose bleed. Then I realized…it was a little to drafty…I looked down and remembered I took off my clothes and put on just my black lace panties, black lace bra with my cloak. When I looked down my face got red as a tomato.

"KYAAAAA!" I screamed as I tried to cover myself up with my cloak which just made Stings nose bleed worse, "OPEN GATE OF THE LIGHT DRAGON, WEISSLOGIA!" I screamed trying to get someone to help me get Sting out.

"What do you need prin-"then he too got a nose bleed from seeing me in my black lace panties and bra with my black cloak, "Papa! Help me Sting slept in the same bed as me AND I was only wearing this!" I said while using Amulet to help cover me up who just woke up from the screaming.

Then Weisslogia had a deadly aurora surrounding him, "WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY! STING YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!" he screamed while Sting wiped his nose bleed away and murmured, "shit..." and tried to run.

But Papa light beam was too fast for Sting. Sting was then shot out of the building and all the way to who knows where. "Are you alright Princess?" Papa asked trying to hold back his nose bleed and he was successful a little…

"Yea, now can you please go back I need to change." I told him, "of course Lucy." He said as he hugged me and kissed my forehead and vanished into the Dragon Realm.

I just wondered that was one of Papas' most powerful spells that can send someone flying over 10,000 miles away and sometimes over if he is really mad. I do wonder where he is…I'll get dressed and find him and bring him back.

Sting POV~

"Does Weisslogia have to always be so rough?!" I asked myself and got up from the rubble and looked at where I was. I was in the middle of the puny Fairy Tail guild…okay Weisslogia was reallllllly angry, this guild is over 100,000 miles away from our town.

"Who are you?!" asked someone with pink hair then I remembered this is the day they came back. Yes I knew about when they would come back. It was Natsu who asked me who I was, maybe that is the reason Lucy was crying.

"How do you not know me?! I am the most powerful Dragon Slayer there is Sting Eucliffe" I said his eyes widen when he heard my name, "You think you are hot stuff, huh. Well sorry to break it to you but I am the most powerful Dragon Slayer in all of Fiore!" Natsu said with anger

"Sorry to break it to you but what is your guild named? Oh right the weakest guild!" I said to him, "Oh we will see about that at this year's GMC-"Natsu was cut off when Lucy teleported into the room, luckily with her cloak on

"Wow Sting. Weisslogia was really mad at you this time!" Lucy said chuckling, "Well Lu-Layla it isn't my fault that you were just in your underwear and bra!" I said and we started to get into a fight while the rest of Fairy Tail was dumb founded.

"AND WHAT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND THAT TOLD YOU TO GET INTO MY BED; I SHOULD HAVE CALLED SKIADRUM TO TAKE CARE OF YOU TOO!" Lucy yelled at me then turned to Fairy Tail, "I am sorry about my partners idiotic brain and for wreaking you guild I am sorry, STING LETS GO BEFORE I CALL SOMEONE ELSE TO FRICKEN KICK YOUR ASS!" she yelled the last part

And before we left Skiadrum and Weisslogia popped out of the Dragon Realm and hit her in the head, "What did we say about cursing Lu-Layla!" Weisslogia said before they both went back into the Dragon Realm

"Hey I remember you! Why the Hell where you in Luces' apartment?!" said Natsu as she hid her eyes behind her hair even though her face was hid in her cloak and said, "Like you guys cared about her. I was just picking them up for her." She said to them before she grabbed my arm and we teleported back to our apartment.

She left me in the living room and said, "You are so lucky you are the only one to see me in my underwear and bra." Then she went into her room to take a bath but I could hear her crying and could smell the tears.

Rouge then came into the apartment with Frosh and Lector and said, "What did you do?!" I bet he could smell her tears. "I don't want to talk about it." I said to him then he sent his famous death glare, the only thing in the world to get me and Lucy talking.

I told him the story and he came up to me and hit me on the head! "What was that for?" I asked him with an angry face. "You snuggled Lucy when she was in only A CLOAK, A BRA, AND HER UNDERWEAR!" Rouge screamed the last part.

30 minutes later~Still Sting POV

Lucy came out of the bathroom from taking a shower. She was wearing a pink tee and white shorts with a sliver dragon on one leg and on the other was a black dragon. "Okay now that we are all here I need to tell you guys that we will be participating in the GMC the year." Rouge said with a monotone voice.

"Oh course we are the strongest team in Sabertooth" I said, "Yeah cause Sting-kun is on the team. That is the ONLY reason you guys are the strongest team." Said Lector, then me and him high fived.

"Anyway we are training for 3 months on an island near here. Though it will just be us 3 because Rufus and Minerva are going to a forest. "Rouge said, in my mind I was doing a happy dance because Lucy will be wearing a 2 piece.

"Okay? We will be leaving tomorrow" Rouge said before going into his room with Frosh and shut the door to go to bed. "Great now I cant go to bed, this is why you never go to sleep in the day." Lucy murmured to herself.

"I cant either, so want to watch a movie on the video lacrima?" I asked her, although I could go to sleep if I wanted I just wanted to stay up with her. "Well Sting-Kun I am tired so I am going to go to bed." Said Lector I nodded as he went into our bedroom.

"Lucy am too sleepy *yawn* so I am going to bed" said Amulet '_YOSH! We are all alone and I know just the movie to watch.' _ "Okay goodnight Amulet!" Lucy said smiling to Amulet as she went into their room.

"Okay what movie are we going to watch?" said Lucy as she came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn, a huge smirk landed on my face, "_Paranormal Activity 4" _

She then stepped back into the kitchen and hid behind the table, "I am not good with scary movies…" she said in an afraid voice '_YOSH! This is just what I need!' _ "Hey Blondie its okay besides you got the great Sting Eucliffe right next to you." I said.

"O-o-okay, I-I'm trusting you here." Lucy said as she came over to the couch.

30 minutes later it was 10:00. Lucy started to get really cold she started to shiver a little, "Are you cold?" I asked her, "y-y-yes" she said as her teeth chattered a little. I went into my room and grabbed a white blanket.

"I could only find one black, and its not that big." I said as I sat next to her on the couch, "that's okay its still a blanket." She said with a smile. I lied to her I just really wanted to share a blanket with her, it was really small for the both of us sitting next to each other.

"That's it. It's really cold and it's not helping that we are sitting like this." I said as I got up on the couch and laid down. "Well come here." I told her, she came over all red faced as I scooted as far as I could till I hit the back of the couch.

She laid down next to me and I put the blanket over both of us, "there now with a little body heat we should both be warm." I said as she snuggled closer to me, I blushed when she fell asleep rolled over and pulled me toward her chest.

"Look what you've done to me Blondie" I said before I fell asleep.

The Next Morning~Lucy POV

I woke up…great again next to Sting. At least I had some more clothes on this time. I pried Stings hands off me and went into the Kitchen. It's 6:00 so the boys won't be up for another hour or so. Been a long time since I have cooked for them, it's mostly been Rouge or we ate at the Guild.

So I got out the pancake mix, eggs and bacon. I started with the pancakes and while they were cooking I started to mix all the eggs up. I made 12 pancakes knowing that Sting would eat 9 while Rouge had 2 and I had one.

Next were the eggs, I put in some bacon bits like Stings likes it, and made some fried eggs for Rouge. For some reason he doesn't care for scrambled eggs, and last cooked the bacon. After I was done I set the table and went to take a shower.

When I came out in my towel I expected to see sleeping Sting on the couch and no Rouge. I was wrong, I came out of the bathroom Rouge and Sting were in the dining room eating. I quickly hide behind the wall hoping they wouldn't notice me and I could send Frosh to retrieve my clothes for me.

"Oi, Blondie. We know you are there so come out and enjoy breakfast with us. It's really good!" said Sting '_Dammit why did they have to have great noses.' _

"I-uh I can't do that." I said still hiding behind the wall. "Why not." Asked Rouge as I smelled him and Sting getting closer, "DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!" I yelled "I'm naked do not I repeat DO NOT get any closer!"

Then I quickly remember my magic…..i slapped myself. I quickly teleported to my room, I grabbed some blue jean short shorts and a pink tank top with my white bikini with the pink flower on the top. I don't think that I will need my cloak so I am going to leave it here.

I walked out of my room and sat down at the table with Sting and Rouge and had 2 pieces of bacon, 1 pancake, and 2 fried eggs. Once we were done eating Sting and Rouge went to pack 30 minutes later they came out with their bags.

I grabbed Stings' and Rouges' arm, Sting held on the Lector and Rouge help on to Frosh, while Amulet sat on my head. I teleported us to this nice island, "Okay the first day is just fun and games but the second and on are training days okay?" said Sting, me and Rouge nodded.

I went over to the beach and set up a nice chair with a umbrella and started to read my book. I got hot and since no one was near me I decided to eat the light coming from the sun. I don't know why it's just light tastes so…good.

I stopped when I heard someone coming this way, "OI! ICE PRINCESS WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" a familiar voice said. I stopped eating the light, "WHAT DID YOU SAY CHARCOL?" said another familiar voice, "Do I hear a fight?" said a too familiar voice

I quickly took the umbrella and hide behind it, "No ma'am were really good-"the person stopped in mid-sentence, "Hey it's that girl from Luces' apartment and the one who came and picked up her partner when he flew into the guild!" said Natsu as he came running toward Lucy

"Stay back I am warning you!" Lucy shouted at Natsu as he came closer, "Guys, she doesn't have her cloak on…I want to see her face, they say no one has ever seen her face besides her guild mates that is." Said Natsu

"Yea me too, she kinda spiked my interest, they say she is so powerful but I'm not syncing very much magical power." Said Erza, "she must wear limiters Natsu, Gray what does she always have on?"

"Well we can count her cloak out." Said Gray, "Why bother you just need to know that I am a Celestial Dragon Slayer and that's it you don't need to know my magical power." Lucy said then it hit her, "my magic…" she teleported out of there just in time before they could reach her.

Erza POV~

Dang it she got away, "Guys we need to follow her and see what type of magic she uses. I feel like she has more than one magic." I said while turning to Gray and Natsu, "We need to find her, if we do we can see what her magic is and what she can do." Said Gray

"I'm all fire up!" said an overexcited Natsu, "Wait what are we going to do every time we try to get near her she can teleport." Said Gray which made Natsus' happiness fly away, "We get her next to water everyone knows that teleportation doesn't work unless you are on dry land." I said

We were going to find out her magic and we were going to win against Sabertooth.

**So what did you think over double of what I wrote last time! Sorry I took so long I had a couple of Soccer games today, sorry. Please review and tell me how I did. I need some ideas of some new magic spells for Rouge and Sting. **

**Chow~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys I am sorry that I didn't include where Sting and Rouge were while Lucy was talking to Natsu and Erza. Sorry…kinda forgot about them…**

**Natsu~ You should forget about them a lot more. That blonde is trying to steal MY Luce.**

**Lucy~ *Blushes***

***Sting slams down the door***

**Sting~ What the Hell Pinky!  
>Natsu~ it's Salmon S-A-L-M-O-N<strong>

**Dionnee-Chan~ Sting?! You're not supposed to come and talk with me before the story until chapter 6!  
>Sting~ Hell like I care! You, Dionnee-Chan, do not I repeat do not own Fairy Tail or The Great Sting Eucliffe!<br>Dionnee-Chan~ *Anime Cries* I knowwwwwwwww!**

**Happy~ Lets just get to the story before your tears fill up your bedroom or Sting and Natsu have a brawl in your room…basically if you don't get on with the story than your room will be destroyed.**

_Last Time on Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

_Erza POV~  
>"I'm all fired up!" said an overexcited Natsu, "Wait what are we going to do, every time we get near her she can teleport." Said Gray as Natsus' happiness flew away, "We will get her near water, everyone knows you can't teleport unless you are on dry land." I said<em>

_We are going to find out her magic and we are going to win against Sabertooth_

Lucy POV

I teleport to the other side of the beach, that was too close. Now I can relax…CRAP! My book is on the other side of the beach…along with my chair. That's it! I will just teleport over there in 5 minutes and grab my stuff. I wonder what Sting and Rouge are doing I haven't seen them since we got here.

Meanwhile at Sting and Rouge~ Normal POV

Sting and Rouge where aimlessly wondering around the beach, with their Exceeds' of course. Getting eyed by every girl, and every time Sting noticed he would flash a smile. Rouge just kept walking, after a while they found Fairy Tails' Fire Dragon Slayer, Recipe Mage, Ice-Make Mage, and Sky Dragon Slayer.

They both stopped in their tracks when they saw each other, "What are Fairys like you walking around here?" Sting asked with a smirk plastered on his face, "What are tigers doing here?" said Natsu, "1. I asked first and 2. Cause I'm nice I will answer, we are here to train with Layla." Said Sting with the same smirk on.

"Well I guess we will be seeing each other for the next 3 months frequently, because we are here to train too." Said Erza while gesturing to the rest of her team to keep walking, "I still can't believe that you, Natsu, would kick a sweet girl like Lucy out of your guild because you thought she was weak." Sting said before walking off with Rouge, Lector, and Frosh.

Natsu POV

Wait did I just hear him say Luces' name. I turn around but those three where nowhere to be found. "How do those three now Luce" I said, then Erza and Gray stopped in their tracks turned around and looked at me and Wendy.

"Wendy did you hear it too?" I asked her, "Yes Natsu-San…." She said back to me in a shaky voice. "What did you hear Fire Boy?" asked Gray

"Sting said and I quote, 'I still can't believe that you, Natsu, would kick a sweet girl like Lucy out of your guild because you thought she was weak'" I said to Gray

"We are going to find out how he knows Lucy and where she is." Said Erza as she clenched her fists and shaked in anger, "And if they did anything to Lucy I will use everything and every sword I have and personally kill them."

Back to Lucy~ Lucy POV

I came back 5 minutes later and they were nowhere to be found/smelled. I just sat back down in my chair and started to read…this story is getting kinda boring. I am going to go get something to eat and go swimming after that.

I went to a nice little smoothie stand. It had all the favors in the world, I decided to go tropical since we were on a beach and got a coconut smoothie. After I finished I went into the water I felt so nice. It kinda reminded me of when I was training with Atlantica.

We would always train in water and I could eat it, it's kinda weird because it doesn't taste like normal water no, it has flavor. One time Sting put oil in my water to see if I could taste it, I could it was horrible. And one time Orga got mad and threw some lightning at Min-Chan when she wasn't looking, you should have seen his face when I stepped in front of Min-Chan and ate the lightning.

Then he got beat up by Min-Chan cause I told what happened and she was furious. Then every now and again I will ask for some of Orgas' lightning because it tastes good too. It's kinda sweet and sour at the same time. I told him this and he just said I was crazy for saying that lightning has a flavor.

I swam until the sun was going down when I got to the hotel where we were staying I went up to the 3rd floor because that was where the room was. Crap I was still dripping, I didn't have a towel so I was dripping water everywhere.

Sting and Rouge where already up stairs when I got in, I looked over to see that Sting was playing with Lector and Rouge was sitting reading a book with sleeping Frosh in his lap. Awww so cute! I went over to my bag to grab my clothes to see that Sting was looking at my every move.

When I looked at him he got a realllllly bad nose bleed…what did I do? "Rouge? What did I do Sting just ran into the bathroom with a bloody nose for no apparent reason." I asked him he looked over his book and blushed. He directly went to his book.

"Lucy if it's not obvious, you are bent down where people get a perfect view of your boobs and then you are dripping wet." Said Rouge as he just stared into his book trying to avoid any eye contact with me.

"PERERT STINGY~BEE" I shouted toward the direction of the bathroom, "Sting I need you to come out of the bathroom so I can get a shower." I said and Sting quickly came out of the bathroom with a tissue box trying to stop the bleeding.

I went into the bathroom and took a nice relaxing hot bath.

Sting POV

The nose bleeds are still coming…Damn that blondie

The worse thing is that I am still imaging her in her bathing suit and her saying, "Sting" in a very sexy and seductive voice. *Bleeds more*

"SHIT!" I yell, I mean who dresses like that in front of me? Well some of my fan girls but they don't have a body like Lucys'.

"Hey Sting? Me, Frosh, Amulet and Lector are going to go for a walk." Rouge said as he got up and the two Exceeds followed him. Then when the door closed Lucy walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on. "Sting?" she said to me in a very seductive voice like in my daydreams.

"Sting come and play with me?" she said as to me as she dropped her towel. I went over to her and I wrapped my arms around her. I started to kiss her, then I started to butterfly kiss her down her neck. When I got-

"STING?" Rouge yelled as I was snapped out of my thoughts. Crap just another daydream, "What were you thinking about you had this goofy smile on and was staring off into space." Rouge said to me in his usual poker face.

"You don't need to know." I said quickly as I jumped into my bed and laid down under the covers. Lucy came out of the bathroom only in a towel…wait a minute…I pinched myself

Nope not a daydream, "Hey guys I need to borrow I shirt…I can't find my night clothes and I don't want to teleport back to our house." Lucy said in a shy voice. I only sighed and gave her one of my gray V-neck. "For you this should be like a dress." I said to her

"Thanks Sting" Lucy said as she smiled to me and went into the bathroom to get dressed, wait a minute there is only 2 beds. "Uhhhh Rouge? Why are there only 2 beds?" I asked him. "Oh that's because there was only one room left and it only had 2 beds. Lucy is sleeping with you." He said as he got up went to the other bed and faked falling asleep.

Lucy came out of the bathroom, "why are there only 2 beds?" she asked me. "Ohhhh about that Rouge get the last room and it only had 2 beds so here we are…you are going to have to sleep with me." I said to her. "Great" she mumbled as she got into bed, "Don't try to do dirty things!" she said as she pulled out Weisslogias' key and but it on the night stand next to her.

The next morning I woke up to a face full of boobs. '_CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! What is Lucy going to think when she sees me like this?' _I shouted in my head I looked at her and gently pulled away. I looked over at Rouge who was still sleeping that's really unusual he is usually up before me?!

I went to take a shower, when I came out Lucy was dressed and was making breakfast, Rouge was still sleeping? "Why is Rouge still sleeping he never sleeps in this late?!" I said to Lucy she just shrugged and continued making breakfast.

"Be ready to begin training after breakfast." I told her as I bit into my pancake, Lucy came over and started to eat with me. I walked over to Rouge and poked his cheek his just turned over in his bed, "Just more food for us then." Lucy said while smiling. God I love her smile.

Time Skip~ 3 months later~ Normal POV

Lucy, Sting and Rouge all got stronger. Rouge mastered 2 new spells called Shadow Takeover: Ravens' Wrath and Shadow Power: Soulful Screech. The first spell when activated, shadows gather up into a sphere and when Rouge yells Ravens Wrath, a large shadow raven comes screeching down on to the enemy, ranges from minimum to maximum damage. Then the second spell is a move that is a defensive move allowing the user (Rouge) to gather power while losing some. When used it causes the enemy to hear a painful screeching that is only heard by them. They usually pass out pass out from pain if the case is severe.

Sting also mastered 2 new spells as well. The first is called Holy Light: Blinding Strike this causes medium damage at half power. It blinds at full power. The second spell is called Holy Soul: Shining Flash this attack temporally causes paralysis and does some damage. It is used more for an defense than an offence.

Lucy learned 2 new spells too. The first one is Celestial Stars: Star Cage this spell puts the users (Lucy) enemy in a cage. The cage is made out of stars and once the user (Lucy) claps her hands all the stars close in on the enemy and they take severe damage. The second spell is called Ultimate Dragon Slayers Secret Art: Element Roar, this spell kinda explains itself when the user (Lucy) yells Element Roar, it not only roars one element but every element she knows, Fire, Water, Earth, Sky, Iron, Heavenly Body, Poison, Light, Lightning and Shadow.

Although the new Team Natsu had tried to spy on Lucy, Sting, and Rouge, they failed epically. Every time they got near Lucy, Rouge, or Sting would smell them and tell Lucy. Lucy then would teleport them out of there quickly.

Team Natsu got no what so ever training in and that is when Jellal came along and did the spell to unlock their second origin. But they did not know is that Lucy knew that spell too so she used it on her team and ended up unlocking their THIRD origin.

The Triplet Dragon Trio and their Exceeds where now in Crocus are where getting ready for the Grand Magic Tournament!  
>Lucy POV~<p>

"Okay so be back by 11:55 tonight okay? Lu-Chan I am counting on you to bring back these two idiots okay?" Min-Chan said to me, "Hai!" I said with a smile then her and Rufus went to explore the city. Everyone knew that Min-Chan and Rufus liked each other, besides the two…

"Okay guys where do we want to go?" I asked them in a happy voice today I was wearing my black cloak over my golden tank top, with ripped skinny jeans and combat boots, "I don't know Blondie let's just wonder around until we find something interesting." Said Sting as he winked at his fangirls, Lucy just rolled her eyes.

"Sting if you want to go out with one of your fangirls than go." I said as I pushed him towards the crowd of girls, "You really mean it Layla!" said one girl

"We thought you liked him?" said another

"So will you go out with me Sting-Kun?" said a red head

"No he will go out with me!" said a brunette

"He is all yours ladies!" I said while leaving Sting in the middle of his squealing fangirls yelling for me or Rouge to help him. "What about Rouge-Kun?" said a small blonde

"Yea Layla can we have him too?" said another girl with light pink hair

"Sure! But both of them have to be at our hotel 11:55 sorry ladies one of the new rules!" I said to them as they said "AWWWWWWW" then I shoved Rouge towards the ladies before I did he shot me a death glare but hey he wasn't my problem anymore.

Girls just squealed as they started to take Sting and Rouges clothing off. I just sat there and laughed before I walked off with Amulet I heard Sting and Rouge yell at the same time, "LAYLA WHEN WE GET OUT OF THIS YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" I just laughed and started to run until I ran into something

'_Seriously 7 years and I am still running into people!' _I thought in my head. I looked up to say sorry when I realized who I ran into, the one and only Laxus Dreyer! I hugged him tightly and started to cry a little I think I might of freaked him out a little, "Look Layla was it, I am sorry but I don't know you or know why you are hugging me so please get off!" he said while pushing me off, "Well _Thunder Thighs _I would have thought you would have remembered me." I said to him with a smirk

"Wait the only one who calls me that is…Lu..ce" he said as I hugged him again, "I will tell you everything, but not yet, I want you to go to your inn and have Master, Mira, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, and Levy meet me there at 10:00 tonight. Right now I need to run by the way, I missed you." I told him before I ran off because I heard Sting and Rouge call my name, "SHIT!" I said as I detached from Laxus and ran.

I ran away Sting and Rouge closing in on me. Then Rouge turned into a shadow and was in front of me I went to run back but Sting was there. I ran down the closest ally. Wrong move, dead end, "You know Luce this reminds me of when we first met." Said Sting as him and Rouge walked down the ally

"You are wrong about that?!" I said to him as I remembered on very important thing about me, "And what is that?" asked Rouge as he crept closer, "I couldn't teleport back then!" I said to them, "Shit!" they both said at the same time and started to run at me and try to reach me so if I did teleport I would be with one of them.

They were to late I teleported on to the roof above us, course I teleported with Amulet, then I looked down at them, they were sniffing the air and knew I was close. "SEE YA SUCKERS!" I yelled at them and ran over the roof tops with Amulet. We jumped over streets and over houses soon I couldn't smell them I was pretty sure we were in the clear.

"Shit" I mumbled as I saw Lector carrying Sting and Frosh carrying Rouge looking for me. Amulet grabbed me and we started to fly toward our inn hoping Min-Chan would be there to save us. "MIN-CHAN!" I yell as we came toward the inn.

Thank Leo she was there I came and Amulet and me hid behind her and Rufus. When Sting and Rouge landed I noticed something I didn't notice before, Sting and Rouges clothes were ripped and some parts missing. So that's what fangirls want…their clothing.

"What did Lu-Chan do this time…" said Min-Chan as I hid behind her back, "What did she do…WHAT THE FUCK DID SHE DO LOOK AT US SHE THROUGH US INTO A CROWD OF FANGIRLS AND LOOK WHAT THEY DID!" yelled Sting as he pointed to his clothing.

"Well you were winking and smiling at them so…you're the one who wanted it…." I retorted back at him, "Well what about me?!" asked Rouge using very little expression, "Oh that well that was just fun." I said he and Sting shot me a death glare.

"Well Lu-Chan you're on your own." Min-Chan said as she backed away….SHE BACKED AWAY! Sting licked his lips, "This is what you get!" I teleported again but this time I might have left Amulet at the inn…CRAP

That was my mode of transportation the one thing that could out run Sting and Rouge… "I'm dead…good bye world…goodbye flowers" I said while touching these beautiful blue for-get-me-nots, "goodbye GMC….goodbye keys…WAIT KEYS THAT'S IT!" I yelled "Open Gate of the Twins Gemini!" I said, "you called Lucy?" Gemi and Mini said at the same time, "Yes I need you to turn into two of me and run around the city, if you see Rouge or Sting run." I said. Gemi and Mini can now turn into two people since I have grown stronger as long as they are the same person. "May we ask why Lucy?" asked Gemi, "well I threw them both into a hug crowd of fangirls and they ripped and took some of their clothing so now they are out to get me…" I said

"We see." Said Mini as they both turned into to 2 of me, "Please return to the Celestial Spirit world at 11:30 tonight thanks!" I said to them as we all ran in different directions. I sat on the park bench _'let's see 9:30 I will meet them in 30 minutes I can't wait to see them!' _I thought

Meanwhile with Sting and Rouge~ Sting POV

"okay Rouge where could she be…" I asked him, "I don't know maybe the book store?" he said back, we went there and yep there she was. I grabbed on to her and she turned into one of Lucys' Spirits, "Gotcha" it said before turning back into Lucy and teleporting somewhere else.

"Great now there is two Lucys' now" I said then Rouge spoke, "I am sure that was Mini one of the Gemini twins so no there isn't two Lucys' there is three." Great just fucking great! We walked out of book store hoping to find the real Lucy. We already planned it we were going to ground her for a week.

No keys or magic for 1 week that is after the GMC. She is younger than us so she is going to get grounded. It was 10:55 so we decided to go back to the inn get some sleep and get ready for whatever was at 12:00

Lucy POV~

I followed the trail of Laxus scent and ended at some place named _'The Honey Bone Inn' _weird name for an inn…I went into a room where I smelt about 7 scents and came through the window. I smiled when I saw Laxus, Gajeel, Mira, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia. I took off my hood and got gasps from everyone in the room.

"Bunny-Girl looks like she hasn't aged a bit." Gajeel whispered to Levy, "And I will explain why in a minute." I said smiling, "How did you-" I cut off Gajeel, "I said I would tell you in a minute." I sent him a death glare I picked up from Rouge and he sat straight down in a seat.

"Thanks Gajeel! Okay so here is what happened while you were gone-"I said as I explained everything and I mean everything from the Stella thing in the woods to when I threw Rouge and Sting into a crowd of fangirls.

"Anyway that's what happened while you where gone!" I said smiling everyone looked surprised then Mira…squealed? "OMG totally on team StiCy cause of the Socerer Weekly thing, but I really haven't heard any good RoLu stories so I'm not sure. OMG I can just see Blonde hair with blue eye babies or even black hair with brown eyes babies!" **(AN Note~ I will let you guess who said that…) **

"Wait Bunny-Girl does that mean that you have Metalicanas' key?" asked Gajeel, "Yep and Grandeenys" I said pulling out two keys, "wait then why don't I aren't I syncing very much magical power from you, my child?" asked Makarov

"Oh forgot about that sorry. I wear limiters." I said pointing to my necklace, "It's all the Dragons that trained me scales." I said with a cheery voice. I took off Grandeenys' and Metalicanas' and gave them to Gajeel and Wendy, "Sorry you can look just don't keep I need them." I said then they gave them back to me and I clipped them back on.

"I have to go I hope to see you all at the games." I said giving them all a hug before teleporting to my guilds inn.

Laxus POV~

We all went back down stairs all cheerful like then I remembered. I didn't tell her that it was all a big misunderstanding…"SHIT!" I yelled I was really pissed even more pissed when I realized she was in a different guild.

"Hey Laxus whats wrong?" asked an pink haired idiot, "None of your business Pinky" I retort back at him, "Its Salmon S-A-L-M-O-N" he said to me, "And I care why?" I asked him.

"I care!" said Lisanna, "thank you Lisanna!" said Natsu, "ummm Natsu can I ask you something…alone" Lisanna said to him, "Sure Lis!" he said as he and Lisanna went out of the inn everyone knew what was happening just the question is if he will say yes.

Natsu POV~

Me and Lisanna walked out of the inn, when we were far enough for no Dragon Slayer from our guild to hear us we stopped, "Hey Lis, what ya need?" I asked her

"Well I was wondering if…if…ifyouwouldgooutwithme" Lis said quickly "what?" I asked her I didn't quite hear here, "I was wondering if you would go out with me?" she said more slow this time. I was surprised I didn't like Lis like that, but I don't have Lucy anymore so why not, "Sure Lis!" I said with a toothy grin.

She slung her arms around me and hugged me tightly almost too where I couldn't breathe. I was happy but I also wasn't happy. Maybe it was cause I wanted Luce to be my first Girlfriend.

Lucy POV~

It was 11:59 p.m. Min-Chan, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, and Me were waiting for whatever it was supposed to be. Then all the sudden Mato that pumpkin that is the mascot for the GMC showed up…that thing freaks me out a little.

Then Mato then explained that all 5 members of the team had to finish to be in the GMC and that only 8 could pass since there were over 100 guilds this would narrow it down and that would help a lot and that we could use magic.

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!" Mato screams and all the teams go out on their Journey through the Sky Labyrinth while my time just grabbed each other's arms. I focused all my energy and found the exit. We popped up right in front of Mato which kinda startled him. It was also funny, we do this every year why isn't he used to it?

"Well first as always Sabertooth Kabo!" He said we walked in and 1 hour later all the teams made it across the finish line. We teleported back to our hotel the only thing wrong with it is that it only had one shower. So me and Min-Chan took a bath together.

"Min-Chan this bath is so big. We could probably fit all the boys in here and still not be squished." I said Min-Chan nodded little did we know we just made all the boys outside have a nose bleed. Then we got out of the bath and the boys took their baths/showers one at a time.

Time Skip~ 1 day Lucy POV

All the teams gathered in the arena ready to be announced by that stupid and creepy pumpkin, every time I see it I get shivers up my spin. This started after the first Grand Magic Tournament I was in. I had a nightmare were that pumpkin kept chasing me. I finally got so scared that I slept with Rouge at night. Sting didn't know he was always a wake after me and rouge got up. I know that I was twelve but still that pumpkin is just…creepy…

Then Mato came out into the middle of the arena and the entire crowd cheered while I got shivers up my spine again while Rouge just put a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "It's just a guy in a suit."

"Kabo! Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for coming to this year's GMC!" Mato said and the entire crowd went crazy, "here are the guilds that are going to participate in this year's GMC! In 8th place FAIRY TAIL! Participates are Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fulbuster, Wendy Marvel, and Lisanna Strauss." When he was finished the entire crowd was silent beside Fairy Tail who were cheering and I was silently clapping.

"In 7th place Quatro Cerberus! With Rocker, Jager, Nobarly, Semmes, and Bacchus as a reserve!" Mato said the crowd cheered some but not much.

"In 6th place Mermaid Heel! With Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood, Arana Webb, Risley Law, and Millianna!" The crowd went wild epically the boys

"In 5th place Blue Pegasus! With Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm, and Nickiya!" all the girls in the stands went wild…same playboys as always

"In 4th Lamia Scale! Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Chelia Blendy!" More people cheered than Blue Pegasus man that's hard to beat!

"In 3rd Raven Tail! With Nullpuding, Flare Corona, Obra, and Kuriohebi." Nobody clapped they all just talked about that Raven Tail was a Dark Grid.

"In 2nd place ohhhhh what is this….FAIRY TAIL B! With Mira Strauss, Gajeel Redfox, Laxus Dreyer, Juvia Lockster, and Mystogan!" said Mato again nobody clapped just Fairy Tail and Makarov laughing.

"In 1st one and only the greatest and the best….SABERTOOTH! With Minerva! Rufus Lore! And THE GREASTEST DRAGON SLAYERS IN HISTORY STING EUCLIFFE" he said I think I saw some girls faint…."ROUGE CHENEY!" again for some reason a lot of girls fainted…"AND THE DARLING OF SABERTOOTH…LAYLA CHENEY!" Mato yelled then I saw guys take off their shirts and it spelled out 'Layla We Love You.'

Then other guys had signs like 'I love you Layla' or 'Will you marry me Layla' Sting saw all of these signs and started to growl low but only the Dragon Slayers heard it. I shot Natsu a death glare and although he couldn't see my face I had a murderous aurora around that even made Tatiana flinch, and when he saw my murderous aurora it made him flinch then the crowd went, "OHHHHHHHHHHH"

"That's my Layla always scaring people!" Sting said as he slung his arm around me then I twisted his arm and said, "One I am not your Layla and two I do not always scare people!" Rouge then came up and slapped Sting in the head and muttered, "Idiot."

Mato sweat dropped, "anyway let's get on with the first day of The Grand Magic Tournament!" the crowd cheered very loud almost as loud as they did when they cheered for Sabertooth!

**Soooooooo? How was it? Review please! *puppy dog eyes* peas and carrots?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dionnee-Chan~ Hey guys thanks for the reviews. Hey just want to say something, there are some people who don't like this story. I got review that said 'I hate this story' one thing to say to you if you don't like it, don't read it. I appreciate your review but still you hate it, I am fine with that not very many people like this kind of story.**

**Sting~ I like it!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ Thank you Sting!**

**Rouge~ Dionnee-Chan doesn't own Fairy Tail or else Amulet and Lector would be a couple.**

**Lector~ *Blushes* S-S-SHUT UP ROUGE!**

**Dionnee-Chan~ And on with the story.**

_Last Time on Lucy the Princess and Ultimate Dragon Slayer_

_Lucy POV_

"_In 1st one and only the greatest and the best….SABERTOOTH! With Minerva! Rufus Lore! And THE GREASTEST DRAGON SLAYERS IN HISTORY STING EUCLIFFE" he said I think I saw some girls faint…."ROUGE CHENEY!" again for some reason a lot of girls fainted…"AND THE DARLING OF SABERTOOTH…LAYLA CHENEY!" Mato yelled then I saw guys take off their shirts and it spelled out 'Layla We Love You._

_Then other guys had signs like 'I love you Layla' or 'Will you marry me Layla' Sting saw all of these signs and started to growl low but only the Dragon Slayers heard it. I shot Natsu a death glare and although he couldn't see my face I had a murderous aurora around that even made Tatiana flinch, and when he saw my murderous aurora it made him flinch then the crowd went, "OHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"_That's my Layla always scaring people!" Sting said as he slung his arm around me then I twisted his arm and said, "One I am not your Layla and two I do not always scare people!" Rouge then came up and slapped Sting in the head and muttered, "Idiot." _

_Mato sweat dropped, "anyway let's get on with the first day of The Grand Magic Tournament!" the crowd cheered very loud almost as loud as they did when they cheered for Sabertooth! _

Lucy POV

We headed to our balcony **(AN Note~ Don't know what those are called for now I am just going to call it their Balcony.) **The whole time there Lector kept saying how awesome Sting-Kun is, I swear Sting and Lector have the hugest ego I have ever seen.

"Alright Ladies, Gentlemen, and Mages todays first event is called Hidden!" Mato said as more shivers ran up my back, "Each Guild will pick one Mage to participate in todays event, when all of the players are down in the arena I will explain the rules. Kabo!"

"I'll go." Said Rufus, "Okay win this." Minerva said (commanded) "You got this Rufus-nii!" I said in a childish voice, Sting growled, '_He must really want to win this…' _I thought while I watched him. When his eyes locked with mine he looked away with pink tint on his cheeks, "Lucy-Sama, I am going to have a big finish so be ready." Rufus said with a small smile.

When he walked down to the arena the crowd immediately started to cheer, "RUFUS, RUFUS, RUFUS!" Mato then walked back into the arena before I could shiver Rouge patted my back, "remember it's just a guy in a suit." He said with a smile, "AH ROUGE IS SHOWING EMOTION SOMEONE TELL ME IS THE WORLD ENDING?!" I heard Minerva yelled

Everyone then looked at us weird and when I looked back at Rouge he was no longer had a smile he was wearing his poker face, "Alright lets get on with the games! The participants are Rufus Lore from Sabertooth! Nullpuding from Raven Tail, Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale, Juvia Lockster from Fairy Tail B, Grey Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A, Beth from Mermaid Heel, Eve from Blue Pegasus, and Jager from Quatro Cerberus! Kabo!" said Mato surprisingly I didn't get shivers this time he spoke.

Then all of the people in the crowd and the participants where wowed when a giant city was made built right in front of their eyes. Then all the participants were transported into the city, "Alright here are the rules folks! Every competitor will be transported to somewhere in Crocus and only you the audience know where each of them are. The participants try to attack the other participants and the first one to land a point gets a point. As you can see there are also many clones along the arena, if one of the participants attack a clone then their team gets -1. If you lose a point or are hit than you will be transported to a different area in the arena! Good Luck!" said Chapati

With that the battle began, the first one to lose a point was Juvia because she saw a Gray clone and 'attacked' it with a bear hug, "I feel bad for her. She has a bad disadvantage because her boyfriends' clones are everywhere." I mutter **(AN Note if you don't remember Gray is now Juvias' boyfriend go to chapter 2 if you don't remember.) **

"Wait what do you mean Blondie, that crazy chick is that ice guys girlfriend?" asked Sting…*BONK* "What have I told you about calling me Blondie?! You're Blonde too!" I said as I hit him against the wall then Jason walked into our balcony and took a picture of me standing over Stings limp body and walked out, "He pops out at the most unusual times…" Said Minerva I just nodded

"Blondie that really hurt!" he pouted cutely while rubbing his head…WAIT WHAT DID I JUST CALL STING CUTE! "Guys I need some fresh air." I said while walking out of the balcony, '_How did Sting get into my mind and how and why did I call him cute?! I don't have feelings for him…Right?' _I thought while walking down the hall with a beat red face.

I teleported to the park and I'll go check back in, in about 10 minutes for Rufus-niis' big finish. I sat down on the bench…I left Amulet…with Lector at least I know she is safe, "Lucy?" Someone said I looked up to see Cana, "Lucy is that you?" she asked, "How did you know it was me I have a cloak on…?" I asked her

She handed up her cards, "Well you see since you have left I was seeing how you were doing with these! I would have continued to do it for the past 7 years if I wasn't asleep!" she sat next to me I didn't pull down my hood because then Jason might pop out of nowhere, "Well how are you, and why haven't you aged?!" she asked started because showed her a little bit of my face.

I did what I did last time with Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Laxus, Mira and Master I told her the truth even the Sorcerer Weekly thing which made her laugh really hard, she even cried a little! "Well it seems you haven't changed a bit Lucy." Cana said with a smile, "Hey did you tell Guild Arts?" I asked yes I knew about her and Guild Arts relationship, "Yea he treats me like his little girl now and gosh! Any boy in the Guild can't get in with 10 ft. of me!" she said and I burst out laughing

I looked over at the arena, SHOT! Its getting dark in the sky Rufus-nii is doing his big finish! "Cana we got to go Hidden is about over!" I grabbed her hand and teleported outside of her Balcony, "We tell no one about this okay?" I asked her she nodded and I let go of her hand and teleported over to our balcony and watched Rufus-nii work his magic.

I watched in awe as his did this I don't know why though I have seen him use it a million times. In the end Sabertooth won of course, "Good Job Rufus-nii!" I shouted to him and he tipped his hat.

1st Sabertooth~10 points

2nd Raven Tail~8 points

3rd Lamia Scale~6 points

4th Mermaid Heel~5 points

5th Blue Pegasus~4 points

6th Quatro Cerbeus~2 points

7th Fairy Tail A & B~0 points

Before Gray walked off I heard him mumble that he was going to get revenge from the humiliation that Sabertooth and Raven Tail gave him. "Alright now for the battles! First up we have Raven Tails' Flare Corona vs. Sabertooths' Layla Cheney!" Mato said as we made our way down to the arena I blew kisses to two guys who fainted, I love doing that every time I do they faint!

I chuckled inwardly as Rouge growled like the protective brother he is, "Ladies I want a nice clean fight!" said Mato as I threw him to the side of the arena, "Okay…Go" Mato said in a weak voice the dong rang and I was the first to make a move.

"Open Gate of the Scorpion, Scorpio!" I yelled, he came out and said, "Nice to see you Lu-Layla. Sandbuster!" then Flare dodged it with, "Hair Shower: Shield!" Then I heard in the distance, "OI! Why do you have Luces' keys?!" I knew it was Natsu since he used the word Luce, "That is none of your business!" I yelled back at him.

"Getting distracted in a fight?" Flare asked kinda dumbfounded, I took out my wipe right as Scorpio left. It was a new wipe that the Dragons gave me for a birthday it had elemental powers, "Element Wipe Activate: Lightning Mode!" I yelled while hitting her a good 5 times before she got shot into the air, "Hair Shower: Wolf Fang!" she yelled in midair and a flaming wolf made out of hair came down at me, "Open Gate of The Crab, Cancer!" he came out right as Flares' attack was about to hit me and cut it up into pieces.

"My Hair! My Beautiful hair!" She screamed, "You're going to pay for that!" I then used a little bit of my magic, "Celestial Dragon-" I was cut off when all my magic was drained. Everyone looked dumbfounded, "It looks like the winner-" said Mato but I cut him off, "Wait I can still fight!" I stood up and said, "You know you are lucky you know why?" I asked Flare, she just looked at me terrified, "Because I have never once in the Grand Magic Games took these off but hey let's just do 2." I said as I took off Igneels' and Stellas' scales off my necklace.

Everyone in the arena then had their eyes wide, because you didn't have to be a mage to since the magic power coming from me. "Celestial Dragon Iron Fist!" I yelled as I punched Flare so hard that it sent her to the back wall of the arena, "Celestial Dragon ROAR!" I yelled and with that Flare couldn't even lift her finger up.

"W-w-well the Winner is Sabertooth…Kabo" said Mato in a surprised voice I just walked right out of the arena and went to our Balcony. When I got there I got squeezed so hard in a bear hug, I turned around to see Minerva with a happy face, "That reminds me of when we first met, and you've grown so strong since then." She said with teary eyes.

"Good job Blondie." Said Sting as he came from behind me and hugged me. These made me blush like crazy I then hid my eyes under my bangs and my bangs under my cloak, "That fight was recorded in my memory. And only removing two was as much powerful as you removing 4 the last time I checked." Rufus-nii said, "Yep I have grown stronger over the last 5 years!" I said with a smile

Then the rest of the day we continued to watch the games. The next battle was Fairy Tail Bs' Mystogan vs. Lamia Scales' Jura Neekis. Jura won because someone put a sensory link on him, how I know and no one else is because I also have great eye sight and you could see the pink bracelet around his wrist. It was really funny because the audience didn't know what was happening.

The next battle was Blue Pegasus' Ren vs. Mermaid Heels' Arana Webb. Ren won because he used Arienal Phose. It was surprising to find out that a playboy is going to get settled down and marry Shelly…a playboy…

The last battle was Fairy Tails' Lisanna Strauss vs. Quatro Cerberus' Jager **(AN Note~ I didn't know who was chosen for Quatro Cerberus for the first Battle so I just picked one…)** of course Fairy Tail didn't win. I kinda feel bad for them, they have lost every battle from the beginning…

The end of the day scores where~  
>1st Sabertooth~20 points<p>

2nd Lamia Scale~ 16points

3rd Blue Pagusus~14 points

4th Quatro Cerberus~12 points

5th Raven Tail~8 points

6th Mermaid Heel~5 points

7th Fairy Tail A & B~0 points

Fairy Tail scored no points, I did care only because Cana, Makarov, Mira, Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Laxus, and Wendy were on that team. I was happy because Sabertooth was in the lead…as allways. I thought since Natsu got back this would be a challenge. Guess not.

We were on our way back to our inn when I realized what day it was…July 1st… "Hey Sting?" I asked him, "What do you need Blondie?" he answered and 5 ticked marks appeared on my head, "One don't call me Blondie! And two do you know what day it is?" I asked him trying to cool down.

"Uh, I think it's the 1st of July, why anything important?" Sting asked as I slouched, "No…" "Okay then. Hey Blondie lets go over to that store!" Sting said dragging me to a magic shop, "Why are we going here?" I asked him

"No reason…" Sting answered as he looked around I knew where I was supposed to go. I went to the clerk, "Hello Ms. What can I do for you?" He asked politely, "Do you have any new keys?" I asked he nodded and pulled out a blue box, "This is Tigress. This spirit is the White Tiger spirit, I don't know if it's a guy or a girl. But I do know that its meant to be more of a pet than a fighting spirit." He explained

"How mu-" Before I could take out my wallet Sting grabbed me and dragged me out of the store. I planted my feet to try and make him stop, "What is with you and trying to drag me everywhere?" I asked him, "Come on over here." He said as we walked across the street and we were then at a café.

We walked in and Sting ordered 2 caramel Frappuccino's and 2 banana nut bread when we sat down it took Sting 30 fudging minutes to eat I ate it all in 10 minutes. He went to the bathroom for 5 minutes and came back and we went back to the inn.

"Why does it take you so long to eat now but when it's breakfast you eat it all in 30 seconds?" I asked him in a rather ticked tone he just answered with a shrug. Man he can irritate me sometimes with his cocky attitude, huge ego, his cute scar, those beautiful deep blue eyes- wait I thought I was supposed to be thinking about why I dislike him…do I like him…

We walked back into the inn I was ready to plop down on my bed. When we got inside it was really dark, "Sting whats-" I was cut off by my guild mates going "SURPRISE!" which honestly scared me half to death and I jumped into Stings' arms when I realized what I did I turned beat red, "S-s-sorry…." I stuttered.

"Happy Birthday Lu-Chan!" said Min-Chan as she walked up to me, "I think we scared the little squirt." Said Orga, "Okay Lets' eat some cake!" said Sting and as he was about to grab the first piece Rouge came up behind him and said, "Idiot let the Birthday girl eat first, hint, hint my sister nudge, nudge, wink, wink."

"Okay" Said Sting in a very cute pouting voice. After we ate my cake, which Min-Chan made she is an awesome cook she also made it my favorite flavor Strawberry, I opened my presents. Rouge got me this cute black dragon bracelet, Min-Chan got me a new cloak made with a black and white dragon on it, Rufus-nii got me 6 passes to an amusement park that I have been wanting to go to, Orga got me a coupon book for 80 free lightning meals, Master got me a Sabertooth insignia golden pin. **(AN Note~The type of pins you pin to a bag or your shirt not a wrighting utensil)**

After we got all the presents done we played truth or dare, "Lu-Chan Truth or Dare?" Min-Chan asked me, "Ummm, Dare." I said she smiled widely, "I dare you to…" she came close to my ear and whispered so low not even Rouge or Sting could hear, "Go up on stage dress up like a bunny and dance when Orga is singing and when you pick someone else to pick truth or dare pick Orga and tell him to go sing." She finished whispering and everyone wanted to know why my face was flushed.

"Okay" I sigh in defeat, "Orga Truth or Dare?" I asked him, "Ummmm Dare." He said, "Crap…Go sing and I will be there in a minute don't start without me." I said gloomy. I went behind the stage to change and poked my head out when everyone was watching, "I just want you to know this is a Dare please don't go calling me Bunny-Girl like Gajeel does…" I said to everyone with a flushed face.

"What do you mean Blondie." Said Sting cause he didn't know what was happening next I went back in and grabbed my bunny ears and poked my head out again, "Orga start to sing…" I said "Okay…" he said and started to sing. I stepped out in my bunny suit and some guys got nose bleeds I started to dance like I did with Gajeel.

The song took forever in my opinion, when it was done some of the boys where pasted out due to lack of blood. Min-Chan was in the back laughing her head off, I quickly ran back into the closet and changed back into my usual outfit but this time I wore Min-Chans' cloak she gave me.

"Okay after that little thing its my turn, Rouge Truth or Dare?" Orga asked, "Truth" said Rouge with a monotone voice, "Is it true that Lucy is your little sister?" Orga asked, "Okay Orga I think you're the only one who doesn't know the answer to this question, no she is not my little sister she is really the old Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia." Rouge answered like it was common since.

"Sting Truth or Dare?" asked Rouge, "Uh Dare?" said Sting choosing if he should have chose Truth when Rouge smiled, "I dare you to tell us what happened during your daydream when it was the first day of training for the GMC."

"Lucy will you take the exceeds out this might be too much for their ears and far away…" Sting asked Lucy surprising her when he said Lucy this might be a little R rated for their ears, "Okay" she said, "come back in 5 minutes" Sting said before she teleported to the GMC stadium

"Wow this is really empty!" said Lector, "Fro thinks so too." Said Frosh I looked around kinda bored, I wonder what it would be like to climb that statue… "Hey Lector, Frosh, Amulet go back I am going to do something so by the time you guys get back to the inn it will be past 5 minutes so go." I said to them before they flew off.

This is crazy this must be the Thunder in me, Thunder to get me stronger during training he would make me do almost impossible things. I started to climb it was pretty fun actually when I was half way up I heard a voice, "Oi! What are you doing up there?" I looked down to see Natsu, Lisanna, Gray and Erza.

"Just having some fun, besides why are you here." I asked them as I started to climb higher, "Hey if you keep doing that you're going to fall!" said Lisanna, "Okay thanks for the warning" I said going higher. I finally reached the top. Then Happy and Natsu came up, "Hey I know you your that Layla girl." Said Natsu, "Aye!" said Happy in a happy voice **(No pun intended) **

"Like you guys care, anyway I need to get back to my friends I think it's been 5 minutes see ya Salamander" I said while jumping off and teleporting in midair. I was beat and tried time to go to bed. I came back and there was Lector, Frosh, and Amulet coming through the door. I looked at everyone and they all had beat red faces, "That daydream will be kept in my memory."

All of the sudden someone pulled me backward away from Sting, I looked up expecting to see Min-Chan but I saw Rouge I didn't expect what happened next he put his hand over my eye and opened my mouth like he was going to feed me something.

Sting POV~

.Pissed. Rouge just pulled Blondie away from me and now he covered her eyes, wait what is he doing? He just opened her mouth? He stuck his tongue out and got his face closer to blondies. I did the most unexpected thing, I activated light drive when he got closer.

He smirked in victory and mouthed, 'You like her' and I quickly unactivated light drive when Rouges' hands released her. I looked at everyone who was smirking as I realized they just watched the whole thing. Blondie just shrugged and went upstairs, when we heard the water turn on everyone looked at me and said in unison, "You likeeeee her!"

That started the heak out of me, I just went upstairs and waited for Blondie to get out of the shower so I could give her the gift I bought her.

Lucy POV

I was about to go to bed when Sting came up to me, "Hey Blondie I got this for you." He said while running his hands through his hair with pink tint on his cheeks. I opened it to see the key I was about to get earlier, "When did you get this?" I asked not recalling when he left my side, "Oh I slipped out when I said I was going to the bathroom I was really going across the street." He said with a smile, wait he smiled he didn't smirk he smiled…

Time Skip The Next Day~Lucy POV

I made a contract with Saber this morning that is what I ended up naming him and found out it was a guy. He can't speak aloud but he can speak telepathically and he is very protective every time Sting teased me or slung his arm around me he would growl and sometimes bit him. Saber isn't a tiny cube no he is a full on adult tiger.

Right now we are on our way to the GMC. Plue, Lector, Frosh, and Amulet are riding on Sabers' back, he didn't seem to care at all. It was so cute! We walked in the arena and found people staring at my Tiger, Mato was a little afraid of him finally something that scares the guy…maybe girl…

"Okay for todays first advent will be for extra points because the King himself wanted this to happen. We need 2 people from Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Fairy Tail A." Mato said "Sting lets go." I said as we walked down to the arena.

"Alright folks what we have for you today is a singing competition!" said Mato in a singy song voice, "EHHHHH!" all the guilds said, "Yep! Kabo! And the participants are Lisanna and Natsu from Fairy Tail A! Lyon and Chelia from Lamia Scale and two of the triplet dragon slayers, LAYLA CHENEY AND STING EUCLIFFE!" he said really loud the crowd can see who Mato favors…

I walked out with Saber and Sting confused out of my mind, Saber came up to me and rubbed my legs and purred, "Awwwwww" said the crowd and it was true I bent down and started to pet Saber to realax I have never sang to anyone beside Rouge and he said I was great, he might be lying to not hurt me…what if I mess up…

"Alright we have all of your names in a hat to see who gets to sing first then the others have to walk over to the side of the arena and what for their turn, first up" Mato put his hand in the hat, "Chelia!"

"**Nice to meet you**

**Where you been?**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Magic, madness, heaven, sin**

**Saw you there and I thought oh my god**

**Look at that face, you look like my next mistake**

**Love's a game, wanna play**

**New money, suit and tie**

**I can read you like a magazine**

**Ain't it funny rumors fly**

**And I know you heard about me**

**So hey, let's be friends**

**I'm dying to see how this one ends**

**Grab your passport and my hand**

**I could make the bad guys good for a weekend**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far **

**It'll leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I got a blank space baby**

**And I'll write your name**

**Cherry lips**

**Crystal skies**

**I could show you incredible things**

**Stolen kisses, pretty lies**

**You're the king baby I'm your queen**

**Find out what you want**

**Be that girl for a month**

**But the worst is yet to come**

**Oh no**

**Screaming, crying, perfect storms**

**I could make all the tables turn**

**Rose garden filled with thorns**

**Keep you second guessing like oh my god**

**Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy**

**But you'll come back each time you leave**

**Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I got a blank space baby**

**And I'll write your name**

**Boys only want love if it's torture**

**Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you**

**Boys only want love if it's torture**

**Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you**

**So it's gonna be forever**

**Or it's gonna go down in flames**

**You can tell me when it's over**

**If the high was worth the pain**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**Cause you know I love the players**

**And you love the game**

**Cause we're young and we're reckless**

**We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless**

**Or with a nasty scar**

**Got a long list of ex-lovers**

**They'll tell you I'm insane**

**But I got a blank space baby**

**And I'll write your name"**

Chelia finished her song, '_I knew it' _I knew that she was going to sing a song about love or something, "That was amazing Chelia! Next person is…" Mato said as Chelia walked off stage, "Lisanna Strauss!" Mato said and again the whole stadium was quiet besides Fairy Tail

"Alright I can do this." Lisanna mumbled and all the dragon slayers heard it, "You got this Lis!" Natsu said right before she started to sing,

"**What would I do without your smart mouth**

**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

**You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

**What's going on in that beautiful mind**

**I'm on your magical mystery ride**

**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

**My head's underwater**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

**How many times do I have to tell you**

**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

**You're my downfall, you're my muse**

**My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

**I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you**

**My head's underwater**

**But I'm breathing fine**

**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

**'Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you, oh**

**Give me all of you, oh oh**

**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

**Risking it all though it's hard**

**Cause all of me**

**Loves all of you**

**Love your curves and all your edges**

**All your perfect imperfections**

**Give your all to me**

**I'll give my all to you**

**You're my end and my beginning**

**Even when I lose I'm winning**

**Cause I give you all of me**

**And you give me all of you**

**I give you all of me**

**And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh."**

Lisanna finished her singing and the crowd did clap…like 20 people…still an improvement though! I was leaning against the wall with Sting right next to me, he was staring off into space. Probably thinking on what he should sing I know exactly what I was going to sing.

"Alright on with the singing! The next singer is Lyon Vastia!" Mato said and everyone was looking around, "Where is Lyon?" Asked Mato looking up to where Lamia Scales' balcony is everyone up there just shrugged, "Okay then Lamia Scale is disqualified for this event because one of their participants wasn't here.

The old hag just screamed and said how Lyon was going to get spun until he threw up and then couldn't throw up anymore…well okay, "Okay then, the next person singing will be Natsu from Fairy Tail!" only 15 people clapped and cheered…it went down from 20…

"**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm**

**So what you trying to do to me**

**It's like we can't stop we're enemies**

**But we get along when I'm inside you**

**You're like a drug that's killing me**

**I cut you out entirely**

**But I get so high when I'm inside you**

**Yeah, you can start over, you can run free**

**You can find other fish in the sea**

**You can pretend it's meant to be**

**But you can't stay away from me**

**I can still hear you making that sound**

**Taking me down, rolling on the ground**

**You can pretend that it was me**

**But no**

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm**

**So if I run it's not enough**

**You're still in my head forever stuck**

**So you can do what you wanna do**

**I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up**

**But don't deny the animal**

**That comes alive when I'm inside you**

**Yeah, you can start over you can run free**

**You can find other fish in the sea**

**You can pretend it's meant to be**

**But you can't stay away from me**

**I can still hear you making that sound**

**Taking me down rolling on the ground**

**You can pretend that it was me**

**But no**

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm**

**Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**The beast inside-side-side-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**The beast inside-side-side-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Yo...**

**Whoa...**

**Whoa...**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals (yeah...)**

**Ow**

**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**

**Hunt you down eat you alive**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Maybe you think that you can hide**

**I can smell your scent from miles**

**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**

**Baby, I'm**

**Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**That beast inside-side-side-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

**No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie**

**You can't deny-ny-ny-ny**

**That beast inside-side-side-side**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah"**

Once he finished like 20-30 people clapped, an improvement! Yeah he was good he used to sing to me all the time, but I didn't care anymore…right…,"The next person to Sing is Sting!" said Mato I looked over at Sting and said, "Good luck" and I rolled my tongue at the 'k'

"I don't need luck I am the all Mighty Sting Eucliffe!" he said and I rolled my eyes as he walked on the stage,

"**Jason Derülo.**

**Beluga Heights.**

**J. J. J. J. J. R.**

**Come on.**

**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.**

**Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.**

**You ain't gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.**

**Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**

**Just leave with me now, Say the word and we'll go.**

**I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.**

**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**

**I can see it going down, going down**

**In my head, I see you all over me.**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**

**In my head, you'll be screaming more.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**

**Some dudes know all the right things to say.**

**When it comes down to it, it's all just game.**

**Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.**

**Get down to business and skip foreplay.**

**Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.**

**I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.**

**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**

**I can see it going down, going down.**

**In my head, I see you all over me.**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**

**In my head, you'll be screaming more.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head.**

**Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.**

**You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.**

**She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.**

**Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.**

**I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.**

**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**

**I can see it going down, going down.**

**In my head, I see you all over me.**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**

**In my head, you'll be screaming more.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head, I see you all over me.**

**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**

**In my head, you'll be screaming more.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head, it's going down.**

**In my head."**

Sting finished his song and winked at me, I blushed mad although you couldn't see it through my cloak. All the girls in the crowd fainted, hah! I win! I look right at Rufus and he gulps,

_Flash Back~Lisanna is singing_

_I got so bored during this song, so I teleported to our balcony surprisingly Sting didn't notice he was just staring off into space, I have an idea!_

"_Hey Rufus-Nii want to make a bet?" I asked him with a smirk, "Sure" one thing you must know Rufus-Nii he never and I mean never backs down from a bet, "Okay if all the girls in the stadium pass out from Stings' song then you owe me 120,000 jewel." I said with a smirk, "And if they don't" he said, "Than I owe you 120,000 jewel." I said to him_

_This must have sparked his interests because he said, "you've got yourself a deal little Lucy." I smirked as I teleported back at the end of the song, I know fan girls if he sings a song about going out with someone or that a girl is beautiful then I will for sure win!_

_End of Flash Back_

He just sighed and put the money next to my stuff, I will count it to make sure he got every jewel. "And the last performance is from Layla!" said Mato. I can do this, I can do this. I will admit I have a little bit of stage fright but hey I can do this,

"**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**

**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**

**Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known**

**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

**Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face**

**Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away**

**I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known**

**That I would talk, I would talk**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you**

**You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you**

**Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore**

**You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

**Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared**

**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**

**And make you understand, and make you understand**

**You had your chance, had your chance**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Yeah, listen up**

**Hey, hey, never look back,**

**Dumb struck boy, ego intact**

**Look boy, why you so mad**

**Second guessin', but should've hit that**

**Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover**

**Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other**

**I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster**

**Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh I really don't care"**

I finished and everyone in the audience bursts in to claps and cheering, I guess Rouge was right I am a good singer I walked over to my balcony but on the way I pasted and whispered to Natsu, "That's what Lucy think of you Dragneel." I walked back to my balcony

"Alright folks here are your votes, Lisanna-201, Natsu-399, Sting-100 and the last singer little Layla got, oh my gosh…she got…2,546 votes! Kabo!" Mato exclaimed and everyone of my team mates patted me on the back. We got 10 extra points and Fairy Tail A got 2 points for trying

The rest of the day was just battles, Fairy Tail B vs. Blue Pegasus which ended with a little beauty pageant, I didn't go in no way. Of course Jenny was no match for Mira so +10 points for Mira.

The next battle was Quatro Cerberus vs. Fairy Tail A surprisingly Fairy Tail won with the determination of Elman to keep guys hands off his older and little sister. Even if they didn't win I would go and beat up Bacchus so he didn't touch Mira. +10 points for Fairy Tail A

The next battle was Sabertooth vs. Mermaid Heel, Yukino played because she was our reserve and lost…luckily we had those extra 10 points. + 10 points for Mermaid Heel

Last Battle of the day was Lamia Scale vs. Raven Tail, Raven Tail won…man I hate that guild +10 points for Raven Tail. The end of the day scores where~  
>1st Sabertooth~30 points<p>

2nd Raven Tail~18 points

3rd Lamia Scale~16 points

4th Mermaid Heel~15 points

5th Blue Pegasus~14 points

6th Quatro Puppy and Fairy Tail A~12 points

7th Fairy Tail B~10 points

We walked back to our inn, since we were still in the lead I drank and I drank and drank and I was drunk on my 5th cup, "You know Rouge~" I said his name with a purr, "You're really sexy~" I said and his eyes got the size of softballs if I wasn't drunk I am sure I would have laughed until I died.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard that, "Lucy are you okay." Asked Orga as he came close to me, "Just finneee~ I'm just over here tellin this man" I pointed Rouge with my index finger, "How Sexy and mighty fine he is~" I walked over and sat on his lap

Everyone watched my every move, I sat down in his lap and started to purr into his ear and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck, "Hey guys im back I just went for a stroll-" said Sting as he cut himself off as saw me with my head buried deep into the crook of Rouges' neck

"Hey Stingy~Bee come over here I was just telling Rouge how sexy he is~" I said to him and he looked at me weird and came over to me and opened my mouth *sniff* he sniffed me, "How much has she drank?" Stingy~Bee asked Rouge

He shrugged I went over to my table and grabbed a bottle and started to drink it and it was quickly snatched away, "No more for you," I turned around to see Sting holding the bottle out of my reach, "No give me back my babies!" I said crying a little Sting just had this confused face on, "What the hell no what is wrong with you?!" Sting said

"I want my babies!" I said pouting, then I was picked up bridal style and was headed to my room, I looked at Sting as he laid me in my bed, "Stingy~Bee stay here." I said to him as I patted my sheets next to me, "O-o-okay." He said with a blushed face as he got in my bed with me. I snuggled close to him and fell asleep.

Time Skip 1 day~Lucy POV

I woke up all of last night's events came to mind…I called Rouge-Nii sexy…and sat in his lap…oh no…I felt hands gripping me on the waist pulled close to someone…Stings' in my bed…again…Weisslogia I need you right now… *POP*

"You needed me Princess." He said bowing, "How did you know I needed you?" I asked him I didn't say it aloud I said it in my head, "All of us know when you need us so if you do need us just think in your mind you need us and we will come." Weisslogia said smiling, "Now what did you need."

"If it isn't obvious, him." I said pointing to Sting, Weisslogia popped his knuckles and said, "It would be my pleaser." He smirked and picked Sting up by the collar of his shirt and threw him out of the hotel. He returned to the Dragon Realm with a smirk plastered on his face.

I went into the bathroom and took a bath, when I got out…why does this always happen to me? I didn't have any clothes, I peeked out of my bathroom and saw that everyone was still asleep. Luckily I tipped toed over to my bag and grabbed my clothes and about tipped toed back to the bathroom when, *BAM* "What the hell Blondie!" said Sting making everyone jump awake in the room, "EEEEKKKKK" I screamed and coward down.

Min-Chan threw her blanket down over me and told the boys to have some manners and get out, she took the blanket off of me and said, "I am so sorry I should have made Sting get out of your bed." Min-Chan said I smiled, "Its okay I should have never got drunk last night, ughhh I called Rouge sexy dang it." I mentally banged my head against a wall. I changed into a golden crop top with ripped short shorts with white flats.

"Open Gate of the Tiger, Saber!" I said as I summoned Saber I think I have grown to attached to him I snuggled him as he came out on the bed, "Well that's a little unfair." Said someone I looked to see Amulet in the door way with teary eyes, "Get over here you." I said in a playful voice she ran and jumped into the bed with me and Saber.

I got tried and me and Amulet fell asleep on my tiger, Saber. I woke up to the sound of clapping, I looked around and saw that we were at our Sabertooth balcony and I was still lying on Saber and so was Amulet. I looked and saw that my team was all here I yawned and sat up, "Whats happening?" I asked while rubbing my eyes with my hands like I did when I was 10.

"Well while you were asleep Minerva participated in the Naval Battle and won, of course. And Blue Pegasus just won against Quatro Puppy, now they are announcing the next tag team battle." Said Rogue in his monotone voice,

"Alright the next tag team battle well actually be 3 vs. 3!" Mato said everyone wondered who it would be, "Laxus Dreyer, Natsu Dragneel, and Gajeel Redfox!" the crowd gasped the only other dragon slayers where…the triplets, "And the triplet dragon slayer trio, Sting Eucliffe! Rouge Cheney and of course little Layla Cheney!" the crowd started cheering none stop until we got into the arena.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Start!" the dong rang and the battle began


	7. AN Note

Hey guys it I would just like to say that I will not be updating for a while. And here is the question, 'Why?' well lucky for you I can answer that…a little…I am not updating because I realized how bad this story is. I used to think that it was great, but I reread it and said to myself, '_Most of this has no reason to be in here!'_ Anyway I also have got several pms saying that, '_this story is so fucking stupid.' _Or '_How could you write something like this?! It was so bad I wanted to toss my computer across my room!' _and many others. I also have a review telling me how bad this story is and I would like to say, I followed her advice and tried something new. People actually liked it! So I am going to finish up Mage Exchange Program before I add one more chapter of this story.

Sorry! Good bye for now.

~Chow


End file.
